


Guardian Angels: Part One: Angel Be Mine

by kelticscribe



Series: Guardian Angels [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: 1970s, Action, Angst, Detectives, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelticscribe/pseuds/kelticscribe
Summary: When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter. 
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

The door was flung open to the Townsend Detective Agency in Los Angeles, California. It was ten minutes past nine in the morning when a smiling but exasperated beautiful blonde woman, Jill Monroe walked in. She apologised to her friends: Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley, and her boss, Charlie. 

Charlie was none other than, Charles Townsend, the multi-millionaire who not only owned but gave his name to the Townsend Detective Agency. He was a good looking, suave, sophisticated kind man in the later part of middle age with a tan complexion and silver gracing his hair. Although Bosley knew what Charlie looked like, the Angels as Charlie liked to call his three female detectives had never met him  
or been allowed to see a photograph of their boss. To them he was the strong, calm voice that greeted them and assigned their cases via the speaker on Bosley’s desk. Charlie was very much a man of mystery to the Angels. But a man with many important and useful contacts and friends throughout business, law enforcement and both State and National Government. Contacts which often came in very handy during cases.

“I am so sorry! You wouldn’t believe the traffic on Santa Monica Boulevard!” Then, realising the briefing had already begun as she was already ten minutes late, she threw her purse on the chair in front of Bosley’s desk and began apologising to the speaker phone. “Charlie, I am sorry!” There was a pause, and she looked worriedly at Sabrina and then Kelly. Both smiled reassuringly, telling her that it would be ok. Kelly was sitting on the sofa drinking coffee, and she smiled warmly, as did Sabrina, who was standing behind the bar and holding up her mug in a gesture to ask if Jill also wanted a cup of coffee, at which Jill nodded enthusiastically with a big grin. 

Sabrina then indicated by pointing at the seat; that she should sit down.

“Ok, Angel, no harm done." Now that we are all hear I’ll begin with your assignment.”

Jill bit her lip, blushed and looked down at her shoes, feeling embarrassed that she had been late. Bosley stood up and leaned over his desk, handing Jill a copy of the files Sabrina and Kelly already held with details of the case. Charlie continued.

“Each of these files contains background reports and evidence collected plus witness statements. While on the surface this appears to be a straightforward bread and butter case, I do not want any of you approaching it as such. You know my feelings on that angels.”

Kelly finished Charlie’s sentence for him with a wary smile, glancing at Sabrina, who still stood behind the bar. She acknowledged her friend’s opinion by lifting her coffee mug and smiling fondly back. “Bread and butter cases don’t exist, Charlie.”

With a slight chuckle to his voice, Charlie replied, “Right Kelly, they don’t. All they serve to do is lure you into a false sense of security which is dangerous!”

“Bosley!” Charlie called. 

“Right here, Charlie!” Bosley exclaimed, fumbling with the remote control for the projector. The lights soon dimmed and the projector revealed the first image. Bosley gained his composure and began to explain. “This is Madison Greenwood; she owns a bar which she also lives above. Recently, she’s had countless threats against her life if she doesn’t close the bar! Two of her bartenders have left due to being scared off the job. One was assaulted leaving work, the other left without giving details! Her car has been vandalised twice and a fire broke out in her store room...needless to say her customers are also being frightened away!”

Studying their files and taking in all the offences listed within, Sabrina summed it up in her own sarcastic way. “Wow, she really pissed someone off.”

Kelly was the first to ask a question. ”Why us, Charlie? I mean surely the police would be involved.” 

The soft deep tones of Charlie’s voice answered. “The police are involved and have been for some time, Kelly; they have been unable to prove who is behind this. The fire was set by someone who knows what they are doing and no one saw who assaulted the bartender or vandalised Madison’s car...”

Charlie was interrupted by an enthusiastic Bosley who exclaimed “The author of these death threats is also unknown, due to their handy work with scissors and paste!” He lifted up the projector’s remote control, pointing it at the screen, and pressed the button on top to change the picture to photographs of the threatening letters. White pieces of paper with letters cut out of newspapers and magazines and pasted to the paper spelled out words that were menacing, threatening, disgusting and vulgar at the very least and left nothing to the imagination.

Having gotten over her embarrassment of being late, Jill turned in her seat to face the speaker phone as if it was Charlie and not Bosley sitting in the chair behind the desk and asked. “Well if the police are involved and if they can’t find anything out then how are we to fare any better?” Jill looked at Sabrina and then Kelly for reassurance that they were also thinking the same thing. She got her confirmation as they smiled and nodded in agreement. Charlie’s answer was not what she or the others were expecting.

“Our client is unhappy with police progress in this case. Lieutenant Jason Mitchell is head of the LAPD team working this case. So you will have to work under the radar on this one, angels, due to the ongoing police investigation.”

All three angels looked up at the speaker phone and shouted in unison “What?” 

“Yeah we do all the work and the LAPD will get all the credit!” Sabrina sarcastically said raising her eye brows. Kelly shook her head looking down at her lap, but she knew Sabrina was right even if she was being blunt about it.

“They will, angel, but a young woman’s life is in danger and maybe others too.”

Sabrina put her coffee mug down and flashed a smile. Her mind turned over and over. “Ok, Charlie, well what are our assignments?” she stepped from behind the bar, walking over to Jill with a mug of coffee for her friend and then turned taking a seat next to Kelly on the sofa.

“I thought you would never ask, Sabrina” Charlie said with his usual soft tone. 

“Kelly and Jill will be working behind the bar. Madison is expecting both of you.” 

Kelly was sitting on the sofa half turned towards the desk, her left leg tucked under her right, leaning on her left hand and side onto where Sabrina now sat next to her. She was looking through the file Bosley had given her which sat on her lap. Jill sat in an armchair also half turned, but in the direction of the bar. Looking at her file, while leaning on her right arm and turning her fingers through her long blonde locks. 

The newly delivered coffee mug sat on the edge of Bosley’s desk. Sabrina gazed at the scene, and the long pause Charlie was giving before announcing her assignment, felt like minutes, when it was just a few seconds. Had the other two angels not noticed Sabrina had not been given her assignment she thought? “Ah, Charlie, what about me, what’s my assignment?” She asked with a little nervousness because usually the last angel to be given their assignment had the worst of the three or the most dangerous.

“Ok, angel, I was just getting to you. Charlie laughed at Sabrina’s impatience. “Well, Sabrina, you have the difficult end of the assignment.” 

Sabrina listened intently as she stared at the speaker phone on Bosley’s desk - So much so that she hadn’t noticed Kelly’s slightly concerned look, as she glanced between Sabrina and the speaker phone. Jill had noticed, and not for the first time, Kelly’s concern for Sabrina. They were close friends, who went all the way back to the police academy. Even so, Jill thought they both displayed a level of concern and love towards each other beyond that of old friends. After all, they are very affectionate towards each other. Jill was snapped to the here and now as Charlie spelled out Sabrina’s assignment.

“You will have to stay close to Madison. She has suggested you be her significant other, angel.”

Kelly slammed the file down on the coffee table in front of her, making Sabrina jump, and shouted “WHAT!” Oh dear god did I just shout that out loud? Kelly thought as she looked around the room. All the while, Sabrina sat in stunned silence. Kelly was unsure whether it was the assignment or her outburst that had caused her to look so surprised.

“Angels, Madison Greenwood is an out lesbian and her bar is a popular gay venue. The best way to protect her is to have someone close to her at all times, and the best cover for that with this client is for Sabrina to pretend to be her girlfriend.” 

Kelly had very strong, definite feelings towards Sabrina, but could never get the courage up to talk to her best friend about them. She was scared that declaring her feelings would destroy their friendship. Now she would have to endure seeing Sabrina with another woman and that woman was the one they were being employed to protect. 

Sabrina looked at Kelly and then at the speaker phone and pointing at it asked, “Charlie...why me?” There was a pause before Charlie responded in his usual tactful manner. “Sabrina, your talents are best suited to your cover assignment, as are Jill’s and Kelly’s to theirs.”

Jill was drawn to the body language between her two friends - the closeness, the affectionate touches and the fact that the nearest seat to Bri had been next to herself, but Bri had chosen to sit next to Kelly.

Charlie finished. “I must go. Keep me posted. Good luck and take care, angels.” 

The angels’ chorus replied, “Goodbye, Charlie!” 

***

Sabrina pulled her orange Pinto up outside Kelly’s house. Kelly placed her hand over Sabrina’s right hand which was still holding onto the steering wheel. She squeezed it gently and smiled as Sabrina turned to look at her.

“Thanks, Bri, my car will be back from the garage tomorrow.” 

Sabrina was lost in thought and had been since having been given her assignment a couple of hours before. “What do you think he meant by ‘your talents are best suited to your cover assignment, as are Jill’s and Kelly’s to theirs’?” Sabrina asked, staring straight ahead. 

Kelly looked down at her lap and then back at Sabrina’s profile and tried her best to be supportive. “Oh, I don’t know, I guess because you’re more the bodyguard type, with the military self-defence moves your dad taught you.” she smiled.

Sabrina looked at her with those deep, soulful dark brown eyes that Kelly felt she could drown in and said with a wary smile “Nice try, Kel, but we both know why!” 

Kelly tried to look a little surprised, but knew it was fruitless and would not get passed her friend of old. She placed her hand up on Sabrina’s shoulder and rubbed it tenderly and lovingly. Sabrina looked at Kelly with a smile, but said nothing as she rested her hand on Kelly’s thigh. Kelly looked down and then back at Sabrina, willing her to say something that would give her a clue as to what she was thinking, right there and then. 

Looking forward and placing her hand back on the steering wheel Sabrina asked, “So how do feel about me having to date another woman?” 

Kelly laughed and gave a teasing wink. “You mean this won’t be the first time for you?”

Sabrina blushed, realising the slip she had made. Kelly wondered if Sabrina had meant to say another woman.

Sabrina turned, smiling; she took Kelly’s hand and squeezed it lovingly in her own, but remained silent. Her feelings for Kelly had always been so strong. It was much more than mere attraction. It was so much deeper than that. Kelly wondered if Sabrina knew how much she loved her and had always loved her. She inwardly sighed; there would be no affirmations today from either of them, alas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter. 
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

The hot mid-morning Californian sun beat down as mid-day approached. Jill pulled her white Mustang into the parking lot of The Indigo Bar. The area was only a couple of blocks from the beach and was a mixed subdivision of residential homes and businesses. The club sat on its own lot which was a good sized piece of land. On the parking lot’s side of the bar ran a small strip mall with the usual collection of businesses: a hair salon, liquor store, dry cleaners and a car accessory and parts store, which sat at the opposite end to the bar. Across the street was a convenience store the same size as the club and occupying a similar sized lot. Next to that sat an empty lot. On the other side of the club was a small intersection, running up into a residential area.

Kelly pushed the door open and walked into the shady and air-conditioned comfort of the bar, followed by Jill. Both angels’ wore blue jeans, but Jill had a tight red t-shirt with 1976 printed in open white lettering on the front. It stopped mid-way down her torso, allowing her abdomen to be exposed. Kelly, on the other hand, wore a tight white t-shirt with a gold star on the front and held her sunglasses in her hand, while Jill removed hers and placed them on her head. A few customers milled about, while a couple of women to their right played pool. Others sat at tables at the back, and three men and two women sat at the bar chatting. The room went quiet as the two angels entered and all eyes were on them. The only sound was that of the cue ball hitting a pool ball on the table. One player stood leaning on her pool cue, while the shot taker held her position. She looked along her cue at the two strangers who stood in the door way. People whispered to one another, as an uneasy tension began to fill the space between the angels and the customers for a few uneasy seconds - until the silence was broken, by a loud cheerful voice from the back of the room. 

“Hi, you must be my new bar staff.” A, 5’7 beautiful, voluptuous, blue eyed red head walked from behind the bar, pausing to stub out a cigarette. Then, throwing her head back, she blew smoke out of her mouth before proceeding. The atmosphere changed back into the light jovial bar they had entered a moment before, as the customers went back to their own conversations and the game of pool proceeded once more. 

“Kelly and Jill, right?” she asked as she walked forward, hand outstretched to shake theirs and welcome them.  
Kelly shook her hand first and introduced herself, and then Jill. After shaking both angels by the hand she stood back, taking them in and smiled. 

“Oh my, Charlie said he had the right people for the job . . . I had no idea!” She had a hoarse, sexy kind of laugh, the kind that’s infectious. Kelly looked down at the floor and then back up at their client, understanding exactly what Madison meant. 

Jill blushed and asked tentatively with a laugh. “So we’ll do then?”

Madison burst out laughing “Hell yeah, girl! When word gets out that you two are serving behind the bar this place will be packed!” She looked around the room. “The men will want clothes and make up advice and the girls . . .” she left that thought to their imagination. 

Kelly smiled and asked coyly, “And the girls?” 

Madison winked at Kelly before replying as she looked over at the women in the bar. “Oh, they’ll want your telephone numbers.” Kelly and Jill smiled at each other as Madison continued. “But something tells me you can handle that.” Madison took Kelly and Jill behind the bar. The angels looked around, as Madison served a couple of customer’s two beers. “Well this is where you’ll be working. This is all of it - this is The Indigo Bar. Not much, but it’s all I have.” She continued familiarising the angels with their new environment. As she moved around the room to her right, she pointed first to the bar in front of them and then to her left. 

“Ok . . . one bar, seating area, pool table, entrance . . . that’s the Jukebox and a poor excuse for a dance floor,” she laughed. Then turning to her left again, she opened the door at the side of them. They stepped into a small hall, ahead of them another door. “That leads out back to the parking lot.” Pointing to their left, Madison indicated the entrance to the store room before finishing the tour by turning to her right and pointing up the stairs, “and up there, that’s my apartment. Well, that concludes our guided tour.” She looked at the two angels, who smiled at her.

Jill thought she would take the opportunity to ask Madison a few questions while they were out of earshot of the customers. “Do you have any idea who might be responsible for all the problems you’re having?”

Madison sighed and paused before answering. She looked right at Jill and with a sad drawn look of both fatigue and frustration. “I only wish I knew. If I did I would have told the police and they would have solved this months ago. No matter how hard I try, I just cannot think of anyone who would do this.”

Kelly put her hand on Madison’s right arm in comfort, and smiled at her. Then as tactfully as possible, she asked, “Well, maybe it’s not actually personal, I mean, could it be someone who disagrees with your life style perhaps?”

There was a moment of silence before Madison replied, “That is also something the police and I have wondered, but I can’t be sure it’s that either.”

Jill smiled and rubbed Madison’s arm reassuringly. “Ok, well, if you can think of anything that will help us to help you, then you need to tell us.” 

Madison’s voice cracked and became defensive. “The police know everything I know, you know everything I know - I just want this to stop! If I knew anything I would have told the police! I would have already told your agency! I just don’t know!” She took a deep breath, as if counting to ten before continuing. “Ok, for now I still have a bar and I have to go and run it, because it won’t run itself. Excuse me.” Madison walked between the two angels who looked at each other and shook their heads. 

“Boy, this is going to be a tough one to break!” Jill said with a weary sigh, resting her left hand on her hip and looking at the door leading back into the bar, which swung shut in front of them. 

Kelly placed her left hand on her friend’s upper back and patted it in encouragement to carry on. “No one said it was going to be easy, Jill.” 

They both walked back into the bar. It was almost 1 PM. The bar was as full as it was going to be at lunch time. Under normal circumstances - before the threats, the violence and the vandalism started - the bar was over half full at lunch time and always packed at night. That was all different now. Madison was lucky if the bar was a quarter full at lunch time and half full at night. Given more incidents, she would no longer have a business to run. 

One of the male customers walked over to the jukebox, and after searching the selection of songs he slipped some coins into it and returned to his table. No sooner than he had sat down, the rich bass guitar and drums started up on the hit rock track by Bachman Turner Overdrive’s “You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet!” 

The song was rolling through the first verse as the door opened, silhouetting a tall athletic build in its frame. The figure stepped into the bar and allowed the door to swing shut behind her. Everyone looked up. She was approximately 5’10, with straight shiny collar length dark brown hair, parted in the middle with the sides tucked behind her ears. She wore dark sunglasses, a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, with ice blue jeans and brown boots with the jeans covering them. She slowly lifted her right hand up and removed her sunglasses, placing them on top of her head. Her dark brown eyes glanced around the bar, taking every face in that stared back at her, while she chewed her gum. Then she moved forward towards the bar taking slow deliberate steps, hands hanging beside her hips, and staring straight ahead. She walked with self-confidence, as if she owned the place. All the while the song continued to play.

“She looked at me with big brown eyes and said you ain’t seen nothing yet! B-b-b-baby you just ain’t seen nothing yet! Here’s something you never gonna forget! B-b-b-baby you just ain’t seen nothing yet! Nothing you just ain’t been around!” 

At that point the song entered an instrumental phase. Kelly and Jill stood behind the bar, mouths open and totally surprised by Sabrina’s appearance. 

“Oh. My. God! . . . Sabrina!” Kelly said, only just loud enough for Jill and Madison to hear. 

Madison walked up beside Jill and smiled broadly. “So, this is Charlie’s third angel.” 

Jill nudged Kelly’s arm and whispered, “You’ll catch flies if you don’t close your mouth.” 

Kelly blushed and closed her mouth with a little giggle, realising how she must have looked. Her heart had just skipped a beat when Sabrina walked in, looking like she had never seen her look before. This case had just gotten a whole lot harder for Kelly. Sabrina reached the bar, her soft dark brown eyes and that warm wide smile made Kelly’s heart melt.

“Ah, hi . . . a beer please,” Sabrina asked with a wink to Kelly first and then to Jill, who was trying not to laugh at either of them. 

Kelly served up the cold beer to her best friend, while pretending not to know her. As she slid the glass across the counter top, Sabrina’s hand brushed over Kelly’s, deliberately making contact as she took the glass from her. They looked at each other and Kelly muttered in an almost whisper, “You certainly know how to make an entrance.” 

Sabrina smiled, lifting her beer glass up and giving a quick glance to her right, before looking back at Kelly and replying, “Ah, ha . . . you think?” 

Their brief moment together was over, but their tactile interaction had not gone unnoticed by Jill or Madison. Walking up to Sabrina and looking her up and down, with a very big smile, Madison said, “Umm . . . you’re definitely an angel, so I must be in heaven!” All three angels’ laughed politely, but cringed internally at the lame chat up line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

It was day one of the case. Madison and Sabrina were sitting at the bar chatting, and letting all the customers see them deliberately flirting with each other. Kelly and Jill kept behind the bar, serving drinks and watching everyone discreetly. The phone rang and Madison got up to answer it, leaving Sabrina alone at the end of the bar. Noticing two women at the back of the room make their move, Kelly nudged Jill and nodded in Sabrina’s direction.

The two unknown women approached Sabrina. Kelly was nearest to where Sabrina sat and listened as the women stood at either side of Sabrina. The stocky, dark haired woman placed her forearms on the bar counter top. Looking straight ahead, she ate peanuts from a bowl on the counter, while the blonde stood at the side of the bar facing Sabrina. They said nothing at first. Sabrina just looked straight ahead, taking slow sips of her beer and ignoring the two women, who were obviously trying to intimidate her.

“Now where have you come from, sweet cakes? I have never seen you in here before.” Sabrina remained silent, even though she knew or rather hoped it would irritate the two women. This was met with more indignation from the dark haired woman on Sabrina’s right. 

“Where have you come from? It’s rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you!” Sabrina took another sip of her drink and put the glass down. She remained silent. Kelly and Jill watched as the tension rose at the end of the bar. 

“I said it’s rude to ignore someone who’s talking to you!” The dark haired woman, Mel, shouted. She grabbed hold of Sabrina’s arm and held it down onto the bar. The blonde woman on Sabrina’s left, Sandra, then spoke for the first time. “Maybe she needs to be taught some manners.”

Sabrina deliberately cleared her throat. She looked down at her arm and then up at the woman holding it in a vice like grip and said, “Take your hand off me!” 

This was met with a laugh from both women and then Mel asked, “Or what?” 

Sabrina studied her for a moment. Kelly went to move forward, but felt Jill’s hand grasp her forearm to stop her. Kelly looked at Jill who slowly shook her head from left to right. Kelly sighed. Jill was right, this was all part of Sabrina’s cover and she had to deal with this on her own. Sabrina knew they were there to back her up, if things got really out of hand. 

Sabrina smiled and replied “Ah, well you really don’t want to find out.” Both her aggressors laughed out loud and then Mel said, “You know, I think your right. I think she does need be taught some manners.” 

Neither of the two women saw it coming. As soon as Sabrina felt them shifting their weight, she threw her left arm up straight; the back of her hand smacking as hard as it could into Sandra’s face. She crumbled to the floor - her hands covering her face, as blood spurted from her nose. “She broke my nose! Damn it, Mel, she broke my nose!” Mel was unable to respond, because no sooner had Sabrina dealt with Sandra, she had brought her right foot around and behind Mel's left leg, and kicked her leg from under her. As Mel began to fall, Sabrina’s thrust her right elbow into her attacker’s abdomen. She then pushed her head first into the bar, stunning her. The bar lay silent, apart from Sandra’s and Mel’s groaning. They both lay on the floor. Looking straight into Mel’s eyes, Sabrina’s brown eyes flashed black with anger.

“I just didn’t want to talk, you understand? I can’t hear you.” Mel tried to nod, but her head hurt badly. 

Kelly and Jill smiled proudly at their friend. “Damn, she’s good!” said Jill, admiring Sabrina’s moves. Kelly laughed and agreed, “Oh yes, she's good alright!” 

The door opened, and Madison stood stunned at the scene in front of her. Horrified at what she saw, she also found herself strangely aroused by Sabrina’s prowess at the same time. Mel and Sandra were known troublemakers, and needed to be taught a lesson, but this was not the time or place for it. How would it affect her business?

“What the hell is going on? Will someone get her a towel? She’s bleeding all over my bar!” 

Jill ran round from the bar to help the woman with the broken nose. "Just pinch the soft part of your nose under your nasal bone, and I wouldn’t sniff or blow, honey . . . that looks really bad . . . probably need to get it checked at the hospital.” She smiled and pointed at the bloody mess in the middle of Sandra’s face. 

Madison looked at Sabrina, who still had Mel pressed against the bar and shouted at Sabrina, “Do you want to tell me what the hell you thought you were doing?” 

Mel began protesting right away, shouting and pointing at Sabrina, who gave her a little space. “I want her arrested . . . she’s a maniac! She just attacked us!” 

Madison looked really concerned and unsure what to do next. Kelly, thinking quickly, shouted. “Yeah, well, they both started it. Jill and I saw the whole thing. They came over to pick a fight. She was just defending herself!”

Sabrina was now leaning against the pool table. “She’s right, they started it. I just finished it!” 

Madison told Sandra and Mel to shut up. With their shouting and whining, they were giving her a headache. Then she advised them that for the first time, they had probably had a taste of their own medicine and gotten off lightly. She called them a cab and sent them off to the hospital. 

After they left, she looked at Sabrina. “I hope to God you know what you’re doing, because that was over the top!” 

Sabrina was still leaning against the pool table, in a now empty bar, her arms folded in front of her. She sighed, looking down at the floor and then back up at Madison. “I’m sorry, but I used reasonable force . . .” 

Madison cut her off, before she could go on. “Reasonable force?" Is that what you call reasonable force? You broke her nose for God sake, Sabrina!” 

Kelly had heard enough now and joined in, “Madison, you weren’t here. They intended to hurt Sabrina. They started it and she just finished it” 

Jill stepped forward to try and calm the situation down somewhat. “Look, this is a difficult case. We are trying to help you, but we have to be able to protect ourselves too.” 

Madison sighed and threw her arms up in the air. Her hands slapped against her thighs as they dropped down. She sat down on the nearest chair. “I understand that, but with all the problems I have been having and now this . . . I don’t know if I’ll have any customers left to open for.” 

Sabrina kept her arms folded across her chest. “Do you think Mel and Sandra could have anything to do with the threats and violence you’re experiencing?” 

Madison stood up and stared defiantly at Sabrina. “No! They are a pair of local troublemakers, who like to throw their weight around, but nothing more than that.” 

None of the angels were going to accept that as reason enough to exclude them from their investigation. Madison could see that from their expressions, she would have to explain further.

“Mel would never hurt me and neither would Sandra. Mel is in love with me and Sandra with Mel. I am not and never have been in love with Mel . . . if Sandra was ever to hurt me, she knows Mel would disown her, and she couldn’t live with that.” 

Suddenly it was plainly clear what had happened in the bar in the last hour. Kelly looked at Sabrina and then at Madison. She walked from behind the bar over to where Sabrina was leaning against the pool table and said, “So you’re saying Mel was simply jealous of Sabrina?” 

Madison didn’t look at Kelly, but instead looked straight at Sabrina, then replied, “Yes . . . a case of unrequited love . . . something you know a thing about maybe?” Madison walked off, leaving a puzzled Kelly, to ask, “What? I . . .”

Jill joined Kelly and Sabrina at the pool table. Sabrina was now deep in thought. “Is it me, or does our client blow hot and cold with us?” Kelly asked tersely to anyone listening. 

Jill replied, trying to stay on the side of reason. “She’s scared, Kel. I guess the stress is getting to her.” 

Sabrina still hadn’t said anything for a few minutes, so Jill asked her, “Bri, penny for them?” 

Sabrina looked up at her with a serious expression on her face, and replied, “I think the jealous Ms Mel and her friend Sandra should be checked out, even if it’s just to eliminate them as suspects.” 

Sabrina went off into thought again. Kelly put her hand on Sabrina’s shoulder, having noticed how serious she had looked, and asked, “Bri, what is it?” 

Sabrina shook her head “I just don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about this. Something just isn’t right.” Seeing and sensing that her two friends looked worried, Sabrina tried to lighten the mood. “Ah, come on, I’ve been wrong before.” 

Jill and Kelly looked at each other and laughed before Jill asked, “When?”

Sabrina suggested that she go and check on Madison. Then she would call Bosley, to update him on their first day and their lack of progress. Sabrina hoped Bosley might have come up with something, which would ease Madison’s mood. However she knew that would not happen, until the case was over and those responsible for Madison’s problems were behind bars. Jill and Kelly agreed with this, and began tidying up the bar for when it reopened in the evening. 

***

Jill was wiping down a table while Kelly stacked glasses that needed washing. Jill paused and stood up. This was as good a time as any to talk to Kelly about something which had been on her mind for such a long time. She walked up to the bar, and sitting on a bar stool, placed both hands on the counter holding the cleaning cloth between them. She bit her bottom lip nervously before proceeding. 

“Kelly?” she asked. 

Kelly turned, smiling and pointing at the room behind Jill, before replying in a jovial tone, “Hey, the tables won’t clean themselves, Jill. We haven’t got time to sit and be social.” 

“Kelly, please!” Kelly went to turn away, but the concern in Jill’s voice stopped her and she turned back to her friend.

Kelly walked up to the bar and put the two glasses she held down on the counter top. “Ok, so let’s talk. What’s on your mind?” Kelly said gently, realising that Jill was struggling. 

Jill smiled, “Kelly, I don’t exactly know how to say this. You know you and Bri are my best friends.” Kelly nodded and Jill took a deep breath before she carried on. “Will you and Bri please sit down and talk?” 

Kelly was confused and asked, “About what, Jill?” 

Sighing with frustration that Kelly was not going to make this easy for her, Jill thought, just get it out, and say what’s on your mind. But in the end settled for, “about your feelings for each other.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence. Kelly blushed and seemed flustered. She looked down at the counter top and then back up at Jill. Kelly tried to convince her she was mistaken. “There is nothing to talk about.” 

Jill knew better because she had watched them together, for years. Kelly turned and went back to stacking the glasses. The conversation was over for now, until Jill had another opportunity to bring it up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

It was late afternoon on the first day of the investigation. Bosley sat back in his chair and adjusted his tie, waiting for Charlie to call at any minute. On his desk were a series of files and photographs and some personal notes that were scattered in a methodical manner. The phone rang and Bosley picked up the receiver.

“Hello, Charlie.” he said in his usual courteous and friendly manor.

“Hello, John, have you heard from the angels?” 

“Yes, Charlie, I have just got off the phone with Sabrina. Our client is a little testy and impatient to say the least.”

Charlie responded in his usual calm and measured way. “Well, Bosley, she is under a tremendous amount of stress. Have the angels been able to glean any new information?”

Bosley sighed as he turned pages over on different files. “I am afraid not, Charlie. Oh, there was an incident Sabrina had with two of the bar patrons. Madison doesn’t believe they are responsible or involved in her problems, but Sabrina has asked me to check them out anyway.”   
Charlie’s voice was cheerful and confident. “Ok, well it’s only day one. I am sure you and the angels will get to the bottom of this. Keep me posted, Bosley. Goodnight.” 

Bosley said goodnight back and hung up. He then sat forward in his chair looking through the files and photographs once more. He was as frustrated as the angels were over the lack of leads to follow up on. Just like Charlie had said, this was only day one, and just like Charlie, he had every confidence that the angels would come through. 

***

Kelly and Jill were busy unpacking the delivery, which had been left inside the back door that morning. Sabrina sat on a bar stool and watched her friends work. She watched as Kelly bent over in front of her and then found herself smiling, before being suddenly aware that Jill was watching her. She nervously looked sideways at Jill and smiled sheepishly. Jill walked over and pointed to the jukebox. Throwing Sabrina a coin, she asked, “Go and put something on, Bri. This place feels more like a morgue!”

After several pondering moments, Sabrina found a song and slipped the coins into the machine. The melodic rock tones of the Beatles’ “Hey Jude” came pouring out of the speakers. Sabrina seemed to know every word of the lyrics as she tried to sing along with the fab four. Kelly turned and bumped right into Sabrina, as she sang the next verse. 

“Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don’t be afraid you were made to go out and get her.” Sabrina had placed her hands on Kelly’s hips. Kelly rested her hands on Sabrina’s shoulders, as they swayed from side to side to the music. Sabrina continued to sing the lyrics of the song to Kelly. “The minute you let her under your skin, then you’ll be begin to make it better.” 

Kelly looked up into Sabrina’s dark, soulful brown eyes. For just a few minutes it was just the two of them, until they were brought back to the here and now with a start. The outside door slammed shut and Jill returned to the bar, having taken some trash out and catching the end of her friend’s dance. She felt a little awkward at first. 

Kelly patted Sabrina’s shoulder. “So is that your mantra for love, Bri?” she asked teasingly. Jill giggled. 

Sabrina shook her head and smiling at Kelly, she pushed her hands into her jeans pockets and laughed. “Ah, well you know . . . I’d like it to be . . . but I don’t have the guts to go out and get her.” 

Kelly smiled, looking up at Sabrina, and feeling like they had taken another step on their journey to the truth together. She felt that she should also contribute to this journey. “Oh, I think she knows you want to.” Kelly winked at Sabrina. 

Jill coughed, hearing Madison’s apartment door open and her feet start down the internal stairs. By the time she arrived in the bar, all three angels were busy working; tidying and cleaning the room. Madison suspected something had taken place - but knew she would never know, never be included in their tight group. She smiled politely and went about her routine.

Jill walked up to Kelly and whispered so that Sabrina and Madison couldn’t hear her. “Still think you two have nothing to talk about?” 

Kelly looked up at a smirking Jill and just smiled. “We’ll talk, one day . . . ok?” she said with a grin, hoping that would make Jill drop the subject.

Jill was going to have the final say for now though. “Kelly, do you know one day can be a long time in coming?”

Madison walked to the door to unlock it. She turned and slumped into the nearest chair and began to cry, dropping a piece of paper on the table in front of her. Jill saw her first and called out, “Madison! What’s wrong?” All three angels went to her, noticing the folded piece of paper with the familiar letters cut out and pasted onto it, forming a very nasty letter and an undetectable sender. After reading it, Kelly passed it to Sabrina who studied it for a moment. 

The letter read; “You have been warned! I will not warn you again! Get out or you will die!”

Sabrina handed the letter to Jill, who stood shaking her head. “Did you see anyone near the door?” she asked. 

A sobbing Madison looked up and shook her head. “No, it was on the floor.”

All three angels looked at each other. Sabrina put a comforting arm around Madison’s shoulder and reassured her that they would do everything they could to find whoever was threatening her. 

The rest of the night was routine and nothing else happened. Jill and Kelly had tried in vain to get Madison to open up to them about her past, but it was to no avail. Kelly walked to Sabrina’s end of the bar. “Can I get you a refill?” she asked with a smile. 

Sabrina nodded, “Yeah same again thanks” and smiled back. The bar had a handful of customers scattered about. Madison was playing pool with two of her regulars. 

As Kelly filled Sabrina’s glass they took the chance to talk.

“You see anyone who might be our suspect?” Kelly asked hopefully. 

Sabrina took her drink and taking a sip, she said, “No . . . you?” and glanced around the room, before looking back at Kelly and taking another sip from the glass. 

Kelly looked over at Madison and sighed. “No.” 

Sabrina put her drink down and looked at Madison playing pool. “You know, Kel, there is something bothering me about this case.” 

Kelly looked at Sabrina. “I know what you mean.” 

Sabrina leaned in. “I’ve been over and over the files Bosley gave us, and there are no actual witnesses to any of these incidents. Sure the police have witness statements, but they only confirm that they saw a car on fire, or they saw the smoke coming from under that door.” Sabrina pointed to the door leading from the bar to Madison’s apartment and store room before she carried on. “And then there are these letters she gets . . . no one has seen anyone deliver them.” 

Kelly nodded and confirmed that she and Jill had also been thinking the same thing. The question was how to get to the truth. Kelly looked back at Madison and then at Sabrina. “You know, you’re the only one she’ll ever let in.” 

Sabrina had been deep in thought and had missed part of what Kelly had said. “Sorry? What was that?” Kelly leaned forward smiling and tilted her head to her right to point in Madison’s direction.

“Bri, she likes you - I’d say she trusts you - she’ll talk to you.”

Sabrina nodded, taking another sip of her drink. She turned and left Kelly, then walked across to Madison, who continued to play pool. 

***

It was 01:20 am on day two, and due to only having a handful of customers in all night it didn’t take long for the bar to clear for closing at 2 AM. Madison locked and bolted the main door. Sabrina leaned up against the door frame at the back of the bar. Her mind mulled over the day’s events. She half listened to Kelly and Jill’s friendly banter about whose feet hurt more and who had cleaned and served the most. Suddenly Madison was next to her, turning the lights off. Jill and Kelly bid a goodnight to Sabrina and Madison and began to make their way across the parking lot to Jill’s white Mustang.

The parking lot was dark; Madison had turned all the outside lights off. Jill was just ahead of Kelly, who complained that she had really sore feet. Jill jokingly said, “Ok, Kelly, you win . . . your feet hurt more than mine!” She looked back at Kelly while she continued to walk forward. 

Kelly had stopped to take her shoe off, so she could rub her foot. She looked up with a grin but instead screamed. “Jill! Jill! Look out!” Car lights came on as a car sped out of the darkness at high speed. Jill jumped to her left as the car aimed at her, scraping its drivers side off the garbage bin which was positioned against the parking lot wall, sending it rolling away across the parking lot. Kelly ran to her friend who lay on the ground. Kelly was sure the car had hit Jill and was worried sick that Jill might be injured. “Jill? Jill, you ok?” She shouted. 

Jill rolled, over brushing her hair from her face. She smiled and said, “Yeah, I think so!”

Kelly knelt next to her and hugged her. “I thought it had hit you!” Jill nodded and with slight breathlessness said, “Me too!”

They sat for a moment, looking in the direction the vehicle took. Then Kelly helped Jill up. The back door to the bar was flung open, and Sabrina ran out with her gun drawn, looking very worried and shouting at the top of her lungs. “Kelly! Jill!” She ran over to her friends, lowering her gun. “What happened? You both ok?” she asked, looking around. 

Kelly put her hand on Sabrina’s arm and spoke softly, reassuring her they were both alright. “It’s ok, Bri, we’re both ok. Someone decided to use Jill for target practice - with a car!” 

Jill pointed in the direction the car went. “I‘m sorry, Bri, but it happened so fast and it’s so dark that we didn’t get a chance to get a tag number or vehicle description.” 

Sabrina smiled at her friend and rubbed her arm. “Ah, it’s ok, Jill - main thing is that you’re ok. We’ll get them; they’ll be back!” She shook her hair out of her eyes as she looked up the street in the direction the vehicle took. 

Jill’s car pulled out of the parking lot a few minutes later. Kelly looked back at the bar. The lights in the apartment above were just being turned off. Kelly hated leaving Sabrina there. Jill reassured her that it would be ok, as they were both only fifteen minutes away at the beach house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

It was mid-morning on day three of the investigation. Jill walked along the warm sand, wearing an electric blue bikini. The bottom half was covered with a bright floral sarong. She tied her long blonde locks up into a pony tail, as she approached Captain D’s Bar. The beach was full of people from surfers to sun worshipers and everyone in between, enjoying the sun. She took a stool at the end of the bar and sat people-watching. The warm mid-day sun was wonderful, and it beat being cooped up in that stuffy office. The young, very good looking blonde, blue eyed bartender walked up to wipe the bar. His brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt was unbuttoned, displaying his chest and toned abdomen. He asked Jill what he could get for her. She wanted a cocktail, but she was working, so she asked for his recommendations. A big round glass with bright red liquid, the requisite straw, umbrella, and a slice of lemon and lime was then placed on the bar in front of her with the reassurance that it was alcohol free. 

“So, have you been here long?” Jill asked, as she took a sip of her drink. 

The bartender smiled. “Longer than you.” 

Jill giggled. “Well, I haven’t seen you here before.” 

The bartender stopped and studied Jill, before replying. “I haven’t seen you here before either.” 

Jill sat up and pointed behind her to the houses further down the beach. “Ah, well I live locally, but only come by here now and then and you weren’t here the last time I was.” 

The bartender nodded and continued to wipe the bar down. “That’ll explain it then.” He said with a grin. 

Jill sat quietly, sipping her drink through the straw and then asked, “Say, do you know a Brad Priestley?”

After serving a couple of customers, he walked back along to Jill. He leaned on the bar, cupping the cloth he had been using between his hands and asked, “Who wants to know?”

Jill reached into her purse, pulled out her ID and showed him. “I’m Jill Monroe, a private investigator with the Townsend Agency.” 

She held her right hand out and shook hands with the bartender. He studied her ID and then his facial expression became more serious. 

“I’m Brad Priestley. What do you want?” 

Jill smiled. “I was hoping that you might be able to help me with a case I am working on?” 

He nodded, but the warm smile was gone and his face was serious. 

“You worked at The Indigo Bar, until a few weeks ago, right?” 

He nodded. “Why?” 

Jill stirred her drink with her straw. “The owner, your previous boss, has hired the agency I work for to investigate threats she has been receiving.” Jill looked down at her drink and took a sip before continuing. “She told us that you left because you were frightened, after the other bartender had been attacked while leaving the bar one night.” 

Brad threw his cloth down and leaned in. “Mickey was roughed up one night, as we left the bar after closing. Three good old boys in a red pick-up were waiting for us for when we left.” He paused, looking down at the bar before continuing. “I worked there for three years before she bought the bar, and there was never any trouble. Then all of a sudden we have vandalism, fires and the good old boys paying us visits. When Mickey got attacked, I was scared - so yes, I left!” 

Jill smiled at the young male who seemed very upset. “I am sorry; I am just trying to get to the truth, so we can help her.” 

Brad shook his head. “The only help she needs is professional.” 

Jill wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but a customer came up to the bar so he moved away to serve him. She waited patiently for him to return to her end of the bar. “What do you mean, she needs professional help?” she asked Brad, who now leaned back against the drink rack behind him and folded his arms defensively. 

“You watch and listen to her and you’ll understand what I mean . . . she sees and hears things no one else does. I’d say she’s paranoid at the very least.”

Jill let his words sink in before she asked, “Hey, in the statement you gave the police, you said one of the men who attacked Mickey said, ‘easy money’, right?” 

Brad nodded. “Yes, he did, in between laughing - and the other two repeated ‘easy, easy’ with every kick and punch they landed on Mickey.” 

Jill looked a little puzzled. “Are you sure?” 

Brad looked straight at Jill. “As sure as I am standing right here!” 

Jill stirred her drink again with her straw and then asked. “Do you know where I can find Mickey?” 

He shook his head. “No. Last I heard he was heading to San Francisco. He’d met a rich guy and was going to live with him. You won’t be able to find him in the phone book either. Mickey wasn’t his real name. He never gave his real name . . . hell, I don’t think he remembers his real name; he’s used so many false ones.” 

Jill smiled and sighed, frustrated at the lost lead. She thanked him for his time and help, finished her drink, and left. 

***

The Indigo bar had been open a couple of hours by early afternoon and Kelly was working with Madison, Jill had gone to interview one of the former bar staff. The bar was quiet with only a handful of customers, which was now the usual case. Kelly was bored and frustrated at the stagnant pace of the case. She leaned back against the bottle rack and sighed. There was a noise out back like bottles being smashed and crates being pulled over. Sabrina jumped up, running to the door at the back of the bar with Kelly following.

The two angels reached the door only to see two men disappearing through the outer rear door, into the back parking lot. Sabrina drew her gun and followed them, shouting for them to stop. They ran to an old red Chevrolet pick-up where a third man waited. The pick-up pulled away at full speed, with the rear of the vehicle fish-tailing as the wheels turned, digging into and grabbing at the ground for traction. It began spitting up gravel and dust into the faces of the two brunette angels, who ran behind it. Pulling away, the pick-up turned onto the street and was soon out of sight. Sabrina had gotten the tag number this time. Now they were getting the breakthrough they needed. Lowering their guns, both angels stood spitting out dust from their mouths and wiped their eyes. They returned to the bar and Sabrina used the phone in Madison’s apartment to call Bosley and give him the licence plate number and vehicle description.

***

The boat yard was full of pick-up trucks of different makes and colours, most of which were filled with fishing gear. Bosley was only interested in one. He crawled along scanning the rows of boat houses, and passed numerous pick-up trucks. He was looking for the beaten up old red Chevrolet pick-up, which bore the tag numbers Sabrina had given him. Then he saw what he was looking for. He stopped the car and checked the piece of paper Charlie’s police contact had written the registered vehicle owners address on. The red pick-up was parked outside a ramshackle boat house, with basic living accommodation at the rear. Three men were working on a boat. Now it was a case of watching and waiting to see what they did next. Bosley parked his car alongside a boat, which was up on blocks. 

He lifted the phone in his car and dialed the bar. Sabrina answered, and he informed her that he had found the pick-up, and its location was. After assuring her that he would take care, he hung-up and began what he expected to be a long stake-out.

***

Sabrina walked back into the bar. Jill had just returned and was telling Kelly and Madison that she hadn’t found anything out that they didn’t already know. Madison consoled her with the fact that the police had gotten no further in their investigations either, hence the reason she employed their services. 

Sabrina was upbeat as she joined the others. “Hey, Bosley just called. The tag I pulled off that pick-up belongs to a guy at a local boatyard. Bosley is there now and will let us know when they make a move.” 

Kelly and Jill smiled at each other, relieved that finally good old fashioned detective work was starting to pay off. “That’s great, finally we are making some headway.” Jill said enthusiastically. 

Madison remained quiet and restrained and smiled only if one of the angels looked in her direction, or directly at her. The angels settled down for what they thought would be the evening routine, expecting Bosley to call in a few hours, because that’s how these things usually panned out. Madison said she had forgotten to place an order and would be back in a few minutes. 

Keeping her word, Madison returned after only a few minutes. Her mood was now better so she smiled and cracked jokes with Sabrina. She wrapped her arm around Sabrina’s shoulder and leaned in close. The two seemed to be getting along very well. Kelly felt the green-eyed monster raising its head again; watching Madison invade Sabrina’s personal space - the very space that Kelly dearly wanted to fill. 

Jill noticed Kelly frowning at Madison’s behaviour. Walking up to Kelly, she said, “You see, waiting for that one day only leads to hurt.” Kelly looked at her friend but said nothing, then walked away to serve a customer. Jill was right, but admitting it would only make it hurt more right now, so Kelly did what she always did and buried those feelings for the time being. 

It was 2:23 PM when the door opened with a loud bang as it swung back against the wall. A bloodied, bruised and battered Bosley staggered in with stained and torn clothes. The door swung shut behind him, slamming into its frame, as Bosley made his way to the nearest table. The angels jumped up and ran to their friend, horrified at the sight of him in such a state. Kelly eased him into a chair, while Jill dabbed a napkin at a deep cut above his right eye and then at his split lip. Sabrina sat across from him and held his hand. 

“Bosley, who did this? Why didn’t you call us for back-up?” Sabrina asked. 

A concussed Bosley leaned forward, onto his bloodied right hand. “They knew I was there, Bri, somehow they knew I was there . . . They attacked me. I fought back, but it was as if they just wanted to put on a good show.” 

Kelly and Jill exchanged glances. Jill asked “Put on a good show? What do you mean, Bos?” 

“There were three of them and just one of me . . . they could have put me in hospital, or worse, but they just did enough to make it look good!” 

Sabrina patted his hand and replied, “Oh, they did that alright.”

It was agreed that while Sabrina and Madison took care of the bar for the remainder of the night Kelly and Jill would take Bosley to the hospital to be checked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

It was 10 AM when Sabrina parked her orange Pinto a few hundred yards from the back of the boat shed. It was so good to be away from the confided space of the bar and to be with Kelly. They had a clear view of the old red Chevrolet pick-up, parked at the front. Two middle aged men, both with four day’s beard growth, huddled under the hood of the old pick-up truck. The man with a red plaid shirt stood up and wiped his hands on an oily rag. The second man stood up from under the hood. Slapping a wrench in his hand, he walked into the boat shed and returned with a tool box. He appeared Hispanic with olive skin, black hair, and dark eyes. He was shorter and stockier than the first taller, blonde Caucasian male.

Sabrina gently opened her door to climb out, and Kelly followed. Both angels gently shut the car doors and then quietly and stealthily moved between boats and sheds to gain entry through a back door, which surprisingly, was unlocked. The two angels moved through the back of the boathouse. Sabrina went into the first room, which seemed to house a basic living area containing a camp bed, camping stove, sink, and a table. A backpack sat open on the bed. Sabrina went through it. It was full of what you would expect a backpack to contain; clothes and toiletries. She looked under the sleeping bag, the camp bed, and then in the only cupboard in the room, which was under the sink. She found nothing, and stood with her hands on hips, looking around frustrated and hoping Kelly had been more successful. 

Kelly had gone farther into the building and found the office. Beyond it was a 30 foot boat up on blocks. It was under repair and in dire need of a new paint job. Farther beyond that were the large sliding roof-to-floor main doors, through which the two men could be seen moving around the front of the pick-up truck, as they went about working on it. Kelly found a black diary in a drawer. She opened it, reading the personal information on the inside cover. It belonged to a Bert Simmons. She continued to flick through its pages. There were strange entries such as MB12AMBH and MB4PMBH and so on, dated throughout the past four months. They made no sense whatsoever. She continued to look through the papers scattered on the desk, and in different drawers in case there was something else she could uncover.

The back door slammed. Both angels froze and looked around as heavy footsteps could be heard on the floor boards of the old boathouse. Sabrina darted behind the open door. She held her breath, as the shadow corresponding to the footsteps passed the doorway of the room she was in and carried on to the next room. Her heart was pounding. Kelly was down there! How on earth was she going to get out?

Kelly was looking for anywhere to hide, but there was nowhere to go. She held her breath, waiting for the door to be kicked open and to be confronted by whoever it was. She was surprised when they carried on past her door. Through the dirty glass of the office window, which overlooked the boathouse she could see the back of a man wearing a black biker’s jacket and donning a grey ponytail. She quietly and quickly made her way out of the office and ran towards the back door. 

The deep tone of the ponytailed male boomed through the boathouse. “Hey! Who are you?” Sabrina went to run and join Kelly. She stopped dead in her tracks as the ponytailed man grabbed Kelly by the arm before she could reach the back door. Pulling her back into the boathouse, he looked through Kelly’s purse, much to her consternation, and pulled the small black diary from it. Hearing the commotion, the two men outside working on the pick-up threw their dirty oil rags down and walked hurriedly into the boathouse asking what was going on. 

“Well, do my eyes deceive me, or has the Lord sent me an angel?” the tall blonde Caucasian male in the red plaid shirt, Bert Simpson, jested as he looked Kelly up and down, practically undressing her. 

Kelly gave a half smile and flicked her hair to the side as she quipped, “He sure has, boys.” She then looked the man in front of her up and down, but her gaze was less favourable than his had been to her. This was, however, due to the view being very different from where she was seeing it. 

The ponytailed male held out the black diary and her gun, which he had found in her purse. She snatched her arm back and he glared at her, throwing her purse back at her. “She had these on her.” 

The blonde male looked at the dairy and then turned her gun from side to side, examining it, then he looked straight at her. “What do you want?” 

The second man walked forward, slapping a wrench in his hand. He looked at Kelly very suspiciously, sneering at her; he asked “What do you want?” 

Kelly smiled and stared at the second male, letting him know that she wasn’t intimidated by him. Before she could reply the blonde male joked with his friend in a smutty fashion. “I think she’s looking for a good time . . . why else would she be here, right?” He smiled, licking his lips, as once again he looked Kelly up and down and undressed her. Kelly put on a brave face and didn’t react. This one may well be  
more trouble than she had bargained for. There was something about the look in his grey eyes and the way he moved his tongue across his saltwater chapped lips that turned her stomach and sent a chill up and down her spine. She kept her composure though, because she could not let them know she was scared. As she glanced between the three men the ponytailed man continued. “She’s not here for a good time . . . she’s been spying on us. She has your diary!”

The Hispanic male moved towards Kelly, slapping the wrench into his hand a couple more times, as he studied her. His dark eyes were drilling into Kelly’s soft green eyes, taking everything in. “Then you’re here for trouble.” 

Kelly shook her head. “No, I am here for answers.” 

All three men stood studying her for a moment, and Bert then said excitedly, “She’s a cop! She’s a damn cop!” The Hispanic man took another step forward and Kelly had to act fast and think on her feet. If they knew why she was there they would never let her go, so she held out her hand with her ID in it. “My name is Kelly Garrett, and I am a private investigator. I just want to ask you a couple of questions and then I’ll go.” She looked straight at Bert.

He laughed out loud and then suddenly stopped. “A girl PI! What do you want with me?” Kelly put her ID back in her purse before answering.

“I was hired by a girl in Fresno. Works at the bus station diner. She said seven years ago you got her in the family way, and she wants you to take your parental duties seriously!” 

Sabrina craned her neck to look around the door post and out into the boathouse. She listened intently to what the men were saying to Kelly, without being seen. She pulled out her gun, and holding it to the side of her face, she waited for the moment to move in. 

Bert walked a circle around Kelly and then stopped beside her. She could feel his breath on her neck and smelled bourbon when he spoke. He inhaled, paused and then whispered.

“Can I smell fear, Miss Garrett? Mmmm, are you lying to me?” 

Kelly shook her head and said “No! I’m not lying, that’s why I was hired and that’s all I’m trying to find out, so if you’re not the daddy I’ll go back and tell her so.” 

Kelly went to walk off, but then Bert gestured to the ponytailed man to stop her, which he did by standing in front of her and blocking her way to the back of the boathouse. Bert sucked in air through his teeth and sneered. “Just like that, eh? Well, I ain’t ever been to Fresno and I don’t believe you.” Kelly sighed, trying to think of her next option.

Bert turned quickly and pulled a red baseball cap from his back pocket, pulled it over his head and walked off shouting at his two companions. “Watch her, I’ll be back in an hour!” He slammed the hood of the pick-up truck and then climbed in and drove off in a hurry. 

The Hispanic man took a seat on an oil drum. Half-turning towards the door, he threw the wrench up in the air and let it spin a full turn before catching it. He continued to repeat the same action over and over, but all the time still able to see Kelly. The ponytailed man smiled at Kelly and moved closer to her, keeping his back to Sabrina. The odds were even now, two on two Sabrina thought, as she moved slowly into the main area of the boathouse. Kelly caught sight of her over the ponytailed man’s shoulder as she ducked in behind a large box. Her eyes grew wide, worried Sabrina might be seen and then she quickly turned her head away. This made the ponytailed man look around, but Sabrina was already out of sight, so he focused his attention back on Kelly again. 

Sabrina looked around for something to use to knock the big ponytailed man out. She could only find heavy tools and large pieces of wood, all of which, if used, would surely kill someone. Kelly decided to help Sabrina out by pretending to come onto the big biker in front of her. She smiled and walked forward, placing her hands on his chest.

“You know I just love guys who are bikers . . . I think it’s all that leather.” She smiled coyly and pushed him back. He grinned at her, believing vainly that his luck was in. The Hispanic man looked, then turned away, leaving his companion to have his fun, or so he thought. The ponytailed man tried to kiss Kelly on the neck as she wriggled in his arms, trying to delay him without him becoming suspicious. As he pawed at her, Sabrina was suddenly there. Kelly stood back, pushing the big ponytailed man backwards teasingly.

Sabrina lifted her right hand up, and brought the butt of her gun down hard on the back of the ponytailed man’s head. He fell to his knees, trying to grab Kelly with one hand, as he clutched his head with the other, moaning. The Hispanic man leapt up and ran at Kelly with his wrench over his head. 

“Kelly! Look out!” Sabrina shouted, as Kelly ducked and Sabrina leaped over her, lunging at the screaming man. Landing on him, they both hit the floor and rolled before getting to their feet. Kelly looked for her gun as Sabrina and the Hispanic man began to fight. He took two swings at her with the wrench, before Sabrina jumped. Then, turning in the air, kicking out with her right leg at his hand, she knocked the wrench free. Kelly found her gun and was just about to shout “freeze” when Sabrina swung at him with a hard right hook, punching him right on the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

Sabrina stood shaking her hand and mouthed “Ouch!” 

Kelly pulled a sympathetic face and asked, “Aww, Bri, are you ok?” 

Sabrina nodded, holding her hand under her arm. “Ah-ha, Mmmm.” By the grimace on her face, it was obvious she was in pain.

The two angels kept their guns trained on the two men and questioned them for the next 20 minutes, but got absolutely nothing from either of them. “I’ll ask you again, why are you terrorising Madison Greenwood?” Sabrina snapped. 

The Hispanic male spat blood out of the side of his mouth and glared at Sabrina. “And I already told you lady, we don’t know any Madison Greenwood.” 

The ponytailed man was still holding his head and moaning. “Look, lady, we told you already, we don’t know the broad!” 

Kelly abruptly interjected. “Well, you and your friend Bert seem to like visiting her bar and none of you boys seem the type to like the colour pink!” Both remained silent, exchanging glances. 

Sabrina looked around nervously before turning to Kelly. “Ok, we need to get out of here, Kel.” She was concerned that Bert could return any minute. Ushering the two men into the back office, Sabrina pulled the door closed then stopped and opened it again. Smiling, she said, “Don’t forget to say hi to Bert from me, bye now!” She closed the door, and with Kelly’s help, they pulled a half full barrel across the door. The two angels then ran out of the boat house, back to Sabrina’s car and left the boat yard as quickly as they could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

It was mid-day when Kelly and Sabrina returned to the bar, Sabrina nursing a now visibly bruised and slightly swollen hand. Madison made a dash for Sabrina, which took them both by surprise. Madison threw her arms around Sabrina’s neck and hugged her. “Oh, I am so glad you’re back.” 

Sabrina tried to get a bit of space between her and Madison. “Ah, well yeah, I’m back . . . I guess you missed me?” Sabrina felt uncomfortable with the attention from Madison and Kelly looked annoyed at yet another invasion of Sabrina’s personal space. 

Kelly motioned them to move to the bar and asked Jill to make an ice pack. Placing a bar towel on the counter and using tongs, Jill placed several ice cubes from the tray into the centre of the towel. She then wrapped the ice in the towel before passing it to Kelly, who was now sitting on a stool next to Sabrina. Jill stood back, watching the tenderness, and concern Kelly displayed towards Sabrina. Tenderly she took hold of Sabrina’s hand and held it, as she placed the ice pack onto her hand.

“Ouch! . . . Ahhh!” Sabrina winched. 

Kelly said sympathetically, “Ah . . . sorry . . . my poor hero!” She smirked, and Sabrina smiled. 

Jill noticed Madison watching them intently with a frown. She was soon trying to move in between the two angels. 

“Let me see to that.” Kelly smiled politely, and said in a confident manner, “Thank you, but I can manage.” She looked into Sabrina’s eyes and smiled. 

Madison grabbed her glass and took a long gulp, drinking every last drop, before thumping the glass down hard on the countertop and storming off. All three angels found Madison’s behaviour strange. Sabrina and Madison were pretending to be an item, but Madison seemed to be taking it too seriously. After all, she was their client and Kelly and Sabrina had been close friends for years, so naturally Kelly would want to take care of her friend. They all wondered if Madison was actually jealous of Kelly’s attention towards Sabrina or was this just her erratic personality showing through again. 

Jill searched under the bar and found a clean towel. Picking up the glass Madison had just used, she wrapped it carefully in the towel. Sabrina and Kelly noticed their friend’s actions. 

Jill held up the cloth covered glass. “I’ll have Bosley run the prints off this.” 

“Good idea, something feels wrong about this case,” said Sabrina, nodding and exchanging glances with Kelly.

Kelly added “Oh, I lifted this diary from the boathouse. There might be something in there we can decipher. It belongs to Bert Simmons, the guy with the old red pick-up.” She took the black diary out of her purse and handed it to Sabrina, who had a cursory glance through it before handing it to Jill, who did the same. 

It was agreed that Jill would take the diary and glass to Bosley and update him. Sabrina and Kelly would stay at the bar, with Madison, who at that moment seemed to be sulking up in her apartment. Jill pointed at the ceiling and made a quip about the pretend relationship. “You know, Bri, making up is the best part of a lovers tiff.” 

Sabrina exchanged glances with Kelly, and then looked at Jill. She couldn’t believe what Jill had just said. “Ah, not funny, Jill, not funny at all!” Kelly meanwhile made a face at the bad taste of Jill’s joke and shook her head disapprovingly, but laughed at Sabrina’s apparent embarrassment.

***

Jill and Bosley walked up to the information counter of the Lesbian, Gay, Bi-sexual and Transgender Centre. Jill was her usual bubbly self, while Bosley behaved in an uptight and nervous fashion. He wore cream pants, pink shirt, a cream waist coat and a red cravat. He tried to walk light on his feet with his arms swinging loosely. Jill tried not to laugh, but stopped and asked, “Bos, what are you wearing and why are you walking like that?” 

He twisted his neck as he adjusted his cravat and looked about nervously, before stating, “I am Bernard, I am in character. They are more likely to open up if they think I am one of them?” 

Jill stood back and took a long look at her friend and laughed. “Oh, Bosley, that outfit will either frighten them off or bag you a whole lot of trouble. Plus it’s patronising and totally unnecessary!” She turned away from him and walked off. A middle aged man dressed in a white polo neck jumper and donning a moustache and glasses, tilted his head to one side and smiled, looking Bosley up and down; he raised his right hand and wriggled three fingers in a welcome gesture. Bosley half smiled and waved back nervously, then coughed and ran after Jill. He now realised that maybe this had not been a good choice of cover after all. 

Jill was at the information desk. A young woman with shoulder length dark hair and wearing a pale blue E.R.A t-shirt stood on the other side of the counter, sneezing constantly into a tissue. She spoke through the tissue, apologising for her hay fever and asked how she could help. “I’m Tammy; you won’t catch anything, it’s just hay fever. How can I help?” 

“Hi, I heard that there’s a bar around here called The Indigo Bar?”

Taking the tissue away from her mouth, she looked at Bosley closely and then at Jill before asking suspiciously. “Who wants to know, exactly?”

Jill held out her hand and with her usual broad warm smile, shook hands with Tammy and introduced herself. “Jill Monroe - and this is my friend, John Bosley.” 

Bosley smiled coyly, and lifting his hand up beside his face, he waved and mouthed “Hello”.

Tammy wasn’t letting her guard down. She shook her head and waved her finger at Jill. “Honey, my gay-dar ain’t going off for either of you. The outfit isn’t fooling anyone, darling.” Bosley scuffed his feet on the floor, nervously looking around. He was about to try and convince her that she was wrong, when Jill held up her hand to quieten him, and leaned on the counter. 

“I’m sorry; he means well, but has old fashioned ideas.” Tammy’s face was full of disdain when she looked at Bosley and snapped, “Oh, yeah, folks in here are always on the receiving end of old fashioned ideas!”

Bosley looked around, feeling eyes on him. The man who had smiled at him when he arrived now made a tut-tut sound and scowled at him. Bosley felt very uncomfortable. Jill quickly tried to explain, reaching into her purse and pulling out her ID. 

“Look, we didn’t mean to offend. We are trying to help the owner of The Indigo Bar find out who is trying to run her out of business.” 

Tammy studied Jill’s ID before handing it back. She sneezed into her tissue twice, making Bosley jump. 

“All I can tell you is that it’s been a gay bar for the past seven years, and never had any trouble to speak of. That was until Madison took over six months ago.”

Jill sighed at being told what she already knew. “Well, do you know who might be behind it?”

Tammy looked at the floor as she pondered the question. Shaking her head slowly and looking back at Jill, she said, “I’m sorry, but I really can’t help. People who used to go there have taken to drinking elsewhere. People feel that she is trouble, with a capital T - a real bitch. The previous owner had an agreement to supply catering for charity functions we hold here. It was free advertising for them and helped keep our costs down. We are funded by donations. Madison said she would charge, so we’ve had to cancel a lot of the functions we were planning this year, thanks to her. One of those functions was to raise money for the printing costs of our community newspaper.” 

Jill smiled and patted the counter. “Thanks.” She turned to leave, when Tammy pointed to two women who were sitting on a sofa, across from the desk. “They might know something. The dark haired one seemed very tight with Madison. She was always gushing about her, but over the past couple of days hasn’t been so much.” Jill recognised the two women as the ones Sabrina had had a run-in with on their first day. She thanked Tammy and made her way over to them. 

Sitting down in front of them, Jill pointed at Sandra, the mousy blonde haired woman. A white plaster now adorned the bridge of Sandra’s nose. “Ouch, that looks sore.” 

Mel sat forward in her seat and snarled at Jill, recognising her from the bar. “You wanna find out just how sore, sweet cakes?” Bosley walked up behind Jill and politely said, “Now that’s not very ladylike.” 

Mel stood up, throwing the paper she had been reading down on her seat. Getting right in Bosley’s face she aggressively asked, “and exactly what are you gonna do about it, sugar?” 

Jill remained seated, and after looking at a weary and apathetic Sandra declared, “Well, by the looks of your friend, you’re on your own. I don’t think you’re that stupid to take us both on, after what my friend achieved by herself." 

Mel glanced sideways at Jill, before turning and picking up her paper and sitting down again. 

“I have nothing to say to you. So just leave us alone.” Jill spoke softly, ignoring the dark haired, angry woman’s request. “We’ll go once you’ve answered a couple of questions.” Both women sighed and exchanged glances. “Why did you pick a fight with my friend?” The two women laughed and looked surprised at being asked such an obvious question.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” asked Mel as Jill and Bosley now exchanged glances and shook their heads in unison. 

Sandra laughed and pointed at Mel. “Maddie and Mel have been an item for about seven and half months. They met here and it was through Mel that Maddie found out the bar was for sale. Mel used to be a bartender for the previous owner. She’s in love with Maddie. When she saw how Maddie was all over your friend, she was hurt. She was jealous. She wanted to send your friend a message, to back off.” 

Bosley pointed at the two women and asked, “So neither of you has anything to do with the threats or violence at the bar?” Both of the women shouted “No!” Mel looked fed up and very sad. “I was in love with Maddie, I would never hurt her.” 

Jill felt sorry for the woman and placed her hand on top of Mel’s hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. “I’m sorry. For what it’s worth, my friend isn’t interested in her. She is only there to look after her, until we find out who is doing this to Madison.” 

Mel smiled at Jill, letting a little bit of her guard down. “I figured as much, but Maddie isn’t right for me. If she can throw herself at someone else as quick as that, then we never had anything for me to go back for.” Sandra put her arm around Mel and tried to comfort her. 

Jill patted her hand and said, “It takes a lot of guts to face the truth, it frees you, so you can find the right one.” Jill glanced at Sandra as she finished what she had to say. Mel smiled and nodded. 

Jill stood up, pulling the strap of her purse over her right shoulder. Mel called after her. “I don’t know if this is any help, but she seemed preoccupied some of the time, almost obsessed with someone from her past.” 

Jill turned and looked straight back at Mel and asked “Who?” 

Mel shrugged her shoulders and said, “She never said who. Only that they broke her heart.” Mel looked down at her hands and then glanced at Sandra, before looking at Jill and Bosley.

“It hurt, you know, hearing her talk about a lost love like that. I wanted to take that pain away. I thought I could make her mine, and then she would forget whoever this ghost from her past was. Then when I saw her with your friend, I realised I was so, so wrong. You can’t change someone; you can’t make them love you, when they already love someone else.”

Jill smiled and thanked both women for their help and asked that if they thought of anything else, to get in touch with her. She then handed them her card before leaving with Bosley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

Sabrina sat in Madison’s living room. It was a contemporary room, pleasant but not to Sabrina’s taste. It was too minimalist; too modern. She had noticed that there were no personal items around, like family photographs or little ornaments. Then again, that was probably because the minimalist look is the uncluttered look. Madison walked back into the living room from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. Sabrina sat down on the sofa and Madison sat across from her in a small arm chair. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Sabrina asked cautiously. 

Madison took a sip of her coffee, taking all of Sabrina’s features in, and after swallowing the coffee said, “Yes, now that you’re here.” Sabrina was glad that Madison’s mood had altered for the better. 

“Well, we are all here to help you,” Sabrina said with a reassuring smile. 

Kelly knocked on the door and entered. Madison stood up, seeing the other angel enter. Sabrina carried on drinking her coffee; she smiled and waved at her friend. Madison got up and literally shot between Kelly and the sofa, where Sabrina was sitting. Kelly stopped abruptly, as Madison rushed past her to take the seat next to Sabrina. Smiling at Kelly, she pointing to the empty arm chair she had just vacated, and indicated to Kelly that she should take that seat.

Madison was sitting so close to Sabrina that she was almost sitting on her lap. This only made Sabrina fidget in her seat. She tried to get Madison to focus on the case she had employed them to solve. Kelly sat quietly, as Madison flirted openly with Sabrina.

“Madison, we need your help to solve this case. We are getting nowhere fast . . . tell me about your school friends, co-workers, business acquaintances, past loves and current relationships,” Sabrina asked. 

Madison’s response was brief and less than helpful. “Well, I went to school in the mid-west, a very small town in Kansas. I left there ten years ago and moved out here, and I have never gone back or kept in touch with anyone from my childhood. I have no business partners and past relationships are just that, in the past. I never keep in touch with exes and as for the here and now . . .” She leaned in closer to Sabrina, lifting Sabrina’s hair to stroke her neck, she said, “There is someone promising on the horizon.” 

Sabrina moved towards the arm of the sofa, desperately trying to regain some personal space, but failing miserably. Kelly was getting annoyed that Madison was making Sabrina feel so uncomfortable. No, she was mad that Madison was flirting so outrageously with Sabrina in front of her, and trying to make a claim on her. Kelly was beginning to dislike Madison, but tried to keep her professional demeanour to the forefront of her thoughts. After all, they had a job to do. 

“Well, we could do with a little more information, Madison?” Kelly interjected to help Sabrina out with her line of questioning. 

Madison just brushed it off tersely now that it was Kelly asking. “I can assure you, that it is no one from my past! I told you, I left that behind me when I left Kansas.” Sabrina sighed and slumped back in her seat but Kelly carried on. 

“If we are going to do this right, and find who is threatening you, we need to know everything and we need to look into your past. It could be someone from your past holding a grudge.” 

Madison moved away from Sabrina and just looked blankly at Kelly, before replying, “How many times do I have to say this, it’s no one from my past? It’s no one I know!” 

Sabrina took advantage of the space Madison had given her and stood up. In frustration, she slapped both hands off her thighs, as she walked around the back of the armchair Kelly was now sitting in. She turned, placing her hands on the chair, and looked down for a moment. Lifting her head, she shook her hair out of her eyes, and sighed in an exasperated tone, before looking straight at Madison. “Let me spell it out to you, Madison. We have been employed by you, to find out who is sending you threatening mail, vandalising your property, assaulting and frightening off your staff and customers! We can’t do anything without information; leads. You might not want to believe it’s anyone from your past, but experience tells us, it usually is!” 

Sabrina paused and then carried on. “Madison, you have to help us, if you want us to succeed and find those responsible.” 

There was silence, then with her eyes filling up, Madison asked, “Are you saying that I made all this up?” 

Sabrina walked back around the chair, and sat on the coffee table in front of Madison. She took hold of Madison’s hands and sighed before gently saying, “No, but we are getting nowhere fast, so any information you can give us would really help, ok?” 

Madison smiled and nodded. Kelly sighed, folded her arms and slumped back in her chair, believing that Sabrina was being seduced by Madison.

***

Kelly let out a deep sigh, as she listened to another of Madison’s jokes break Sabrina into a fit of laughter. Jill seemed to have been gone forever. Sabrina’s laughter was usually infectious to her, but she just found it downright annoying right now. Madison sat with her arm draped across Sabrina’s shoulder, invading her personal space; the very personal space Kelly wished she could be in right now. Sabrina and Madison seemed to be getting a long like two old friends. Jill noticed Kelly’s frustration as she entered the bar through the back door, and standing beside her said, “Bri, is only working, Kelly.”

Kelly looked at Jill and then back at Sabrina and replied, “Well, from where I am standing, she is enjoying it far too much.” 

Jill wanted to put her friend’s mind at rest, but the only person who could do that was Sabrina, and right now Kelly was mad at her. “Still think you have nothing to talk about?” Jill asked. 

Kelly rolled her eyes, sighed, and snapped at Jill. “Oh, not now, Jill!” Kelly then walked to the other end of the bar to serve a customer. 

Madison stood up and stroked Sabrina’s face, making sure that Kelly saw it, she then leaned in and whispered, “I have some paper work to do, but I’ll be back.” She then glanced at Kelly and smirked from behind Sabrina. This incensed Kelly, and she banged the glass down near to where Sabrina sat, getting her attention immediately.

“Ah, come on Kelly, what have I done?” Sabrina asked, confused about Kelly’s anger, which was directed right at her. 

Kelly stood with her arms folded defensively across her chest, leaning back against the bottle rack behind the bar. Kelly snickered before replying, “Nothing, Bri, absolutely nothing and that’s the problem!” 

Sabrina looked down at her hands and then back up at Kelly, as she tried to reassure her friend. “Kelly, we’ll talk, but now is not the right time.”

Kelly snapped, throwing her bar towel right at Sabrina. It hit her in the face. “Avoidance! You do that so well. You’re so good at avoiding personal issues.” Kelly walked off.

Sabrina looked for some support from Jill, but Jill wanted to stay neutral because she cared about her two friends equally. “She’s jealous, Bri, that’s all.” 

Sabrina looked straight at Jill and asked “Of what?” 

Jill smiled, shook her head and then looked straight at Sabrina and replied, “Of you and Madison.” 

Sabrina laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. Shaking her head, she pointed to the door Kelly and Madison had just walked through, and stated defiantly, “There is no Madison and me, Jill!” 

“I know that, but it’s Kelly you have to convince, not me, that’s if she matters to you at all.” 

Sabrina sat twisting the bar towel in her hands, staring at the counter top, lost in thought for several minutes. Then pointing to the pen and memo pad behind the bar, she asked Jill to pass them to her and began to write hurriedly on the pad. While she wrote she asked, “Will you do two things for me?” 

Jill answered right away “Sure.” She then began to wonder if she should have asked what the two tasks were first. 

Sabrina ripped the piece of paper from the memo pad and handed it to Jill. “Ask Kelly to meet me here.” Jill looked at the note and then waited for the second task. “Can you stay with Madison, until I get back?” 

Jill smiled and replied, “Of course.” Sabrina got up and left the bar, letting the front door slam shut behind her. 

***

Sabrina sat on the hood of her orange Pinto, her feet resting on the bumper. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest. She watched the LAPD cadets running round the athletics track and smiled, remembering when she, Kelly and Jill had done the same a few years previously. The summer sun was now getting lower in the night sky, but being southern California, it was still a hot evening. A slight cool breeze brought welcome relief to all who were out in it. 

She half-turned her head, seeing Kelly’s beige Mustang pulling up beside her. The beautiful brunette was soon out of her car and standing beside it, leaning against the Mustang’s nearside fender. Her arms folded across her chest, she stared at Sabrina. Studying Sabrina’s features, she watched as the light breeze tossed strands of her mahogany brown hair around, causing Sabrina to periodically shake her head to get her hair out of her eyes. Those same eyes were squinting as she watched the cadets go through their paces without the aid of sunglasses.

“Hi.” Sabrina said, grinning. 

Kelly’s mood softened, as she dropped her arms and relaxed her body. Kelly felt more relaxed now that she was away from the bar, away from Madison, and was here alone with Sabrina. She felt the anger lifting and smiled. She could never stay mad at Sabrina for long, especially when she gave her that smile; the very smile Sabrina was giving her right now. Gesturing around them with her hand, Kelly asked, “So what are we doing here?” 

Sabrina jumped down from the hood of her car and stood in front of Kelly. She was a little nervous and gazed around, as she pushed her hands into her jeans pocket and said “Ah, well . . . this is where we first met.” 

Kelly laughed. She pointed across the athletics field to a red academy building which sat in the middle of a group of three. “Actually, Bri, it was class room 4 in B Block, our induction class.” 

Sabrina shuffled from foot to foot and looked down briefly at the ground, then lifted her head and shook her hair from her face. She smiled and rolled her eyes, saying, “Ah, well this was as close as I could get us, see.” 

Kelly laughed and looked down, then back up again, holding Sabrina’s gaze. “We’re in the middle of a case. What is so urgent you have to talk to me here and without Jill?” Kelly asked.

Sabrina’s hands became animated as she spoke, and began to point at herself, to the academy building and then at Kelly. “Well, you see, I was scared I’d . . . we meet in . . . ah, you are. . .” 

Kelly found Sabrina’s nervousness and vulnerability cute and sexy. She was now realising, due to Sabrina’s demeanour, the reason she had been asked there was not to discuss the case. So, were they finally going to have the conversation they had both skated around over the past few years?

Kelly took a step forward into Sabrina’s personal space, placed her hand on Sabrina’s right arm and spoke softly, “Bri, spit it out. Tell me what it is you want to say.” 

Sabrina stopped and looked at Kelly, who was now worried she had blown the moment. Sabrina turned a full circle, then facing Kelly, she dragged her hands through her dark hair and took a deep breath before she exhaled slowly. “Ok, Ok.” 

Kelly waited, saying nothing, not wanting to blow a second chance at hearing what Sabrina had to say by interrupting her thought process again. She gave her time to compose herself. Sabrina ran her left hand through her hair, sighed, and with her right hand pointed to the academy buildings over her right shoulder again, then pointed at Kelly.

“Ah, we’re here because over there is where I fell in love with you Kelly. I have been too scared to tell you before now, in case it finished our friendship. I realised today that not telling you could also destroy it just as easily.”

There was a moment of silence as Kelly allowed Sabrina’s words to sink in. Finally, she knew the truth. Finally, she had Sabrina. Kelly said nothing as she studied her love. Sabrina had taken Kelly’s silence as a bad sign that Kelly’s feelings were not reciprocal. Her heart pounded and she feared she had wrecked their close friendship and she was going to lose her best friend. Her rational head told her to calm down. She had not read the signals incorrectly. Kelly had flirted with her, as much as she had flirted with Kelly. She couldn’t be wrong, could she?

“Ah, Kelly would ya say something? Anything, to put me out of my misery here?” Sabrina asked with a shaky voice, not wanting to look at Kelly for fear of confirmation of the impending rejection she was now expecting. She braced herself for the bombshell, which she knew was coming. 

Still, Kelly said nothing but instead moved right up to Sabrina, and placing her hand gently under Sabrina’s chin, lifted her head so Sabrina could see her big smile and the love in her eyes. Kelly leaned in and kissed Sabrina, sliding her arms up and around her neck, as Sabrina pulled Kelly into her body, wrapping her arms around Kelly’s waist. Their tongues met as they explored each other’s mouths, losing themselves in each other. The kiss was as passionate a first kiss as they could have. Kelly broke the kiss and leaned back stroking Sabrina’s neck tenderly. Gazing into her soulful brown eyes, she asked, “So, did I put you out of your misery?”

Sabrina laughed and nodded. “Ah, ha, oh yeah, you sure did.” 

Kelly kissed Sabrina and then said, “I think there is a real romantic in you, picking this spot to tell me. For the record, over there is where I fell in love with you too.” Sabrina leaned in and began kissing Kelly again. 

Leaning back against her car, Kelly brushed Sabrina’s hair away from her neck and whispered into her ear, “You know whatever happens at work or at home, I am always yours. I will always be there for you, no matter what . . . I love you.” 

Sabrina nodded and smiled as she caressed Kelly’s cheek and replied in a soft loving tone, “I am always yours, and I’ll always be there for you too. I love you, Kelly Garrett.” 

Kelly smiled and taking hold of Sabrina’s right hand, she kissed the back of it. The two angels laughed and held each other in a warm embrace. Their fear of wrecking their close friendship by admitting their feelings of love was conquered, now that they had finally declared their true feelings for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

It was mid-afternoon on day five of the investigation. Kelly and Jill had spoken to all of the bar’s regular customers, having gained their confidence over the past few days. The customers only reported what the angels already knew from the police statements. They had spoken to the owners, staff, and customers of neighbouring businesses and nearby residents, but no leads were generated from these enquiries, which was just leading to more frustration for all of them. 

Jill sat on the floor with files scattered around her, turning the pages over on the file in front of her. She twirled a strand of hair around in her fingers. She blew bubbles with her gum and let them pop. Kelly was sitting in one of the arm chairs reading a file, which she closed and threw on top of a pile of previously read files. She picked up the next one and began to study it.

Bosley came back into the office in a flustered manner. His jacket was over his left arm, as his right hand loosened his tie. He threw his jacket over the armchair next to Kelly’s, before sitting down behind it.

“Do you know, every time I go to police plaza that woman . . .”

Jill looked up and smiled saying, “You mean Wanda?” 

Bosley snapped. “Yes, I mean Wanda!” Jill giggled, as Bosley continued to mutter under his breath. “Wanda, with the wondering hands.” He pointed at Jill, and said defiantly. “You or Kelly, can go next time. I feel violated!” 

Jill and Kelly both laughed out loud. “Ah, Bos, she likes you. I thought you liked her.” Kelly said, over her shoulder. 

Bosley blushed. “I did, I mean I do . . . oh, damn it, the woman is too forward!” 

Jill stood up and walked towards his desk, slapping down a file in front of him. “And your problem is?” 

Bosley turned the subject back to work. “We should get the fingerprint results from Charlie soon. Did you find anything in those files?”

“Bert Simmons has a colourful if somewhat predicable past.” Kelly said, turning in her chair to look at Bosley before continuing. “He spent three years in juvenile hall from age seventeen for petty crimes, before moving through the penal system and spending time in county and state jails. It was during his last few months in jail that he was put on an anger management course, and through that he got a diagnoses of borderline personality disorder. On his release he was sent to The Lawns Psychiatric Centre here in LA for further treatment. He spent twelve months there and left seven months ago. The boatyard had been left to him by his late father. I haven’t found any link to Madison or her staff.” 

Bosley sat, taking in what Kelly had just said. Yet another dead end. He leaned forward on his desk. Jill could see the frustration on Bosley’s face. They all felt frustrated with this case. It was stagnant and gave off all the wrong vibes. Bosley sighed and threw his pen down. “Do we have anything?” He asked, not expecting a reply from anyone.

“We might, if we can decipher what these diary entrees mean.” Jill replied, with a smile. She kept looking at the diary. “Ok, the entrees read MB12BH, MB00BH and MB4BH, and so on, over the past five months. The only difference is some of the numbers.”

The two angels sat, quietly pondering what the entrees could mean. Bosley was the first to speak. “Wait a minute . . . maybe they’re times, and the letters are initials of someone’s name and the meeting place.” 

Kelly and Jill nodded and agreed. “That’s great, Bos. We only need to know whose initials they are and what the meeting place is.” Kelly quipped, deflating Bosley’s brief feeling that he had cracked the code, and it wiped the smile off his face.

The phone rang and Bosley answered it in his usual polite, efficient and professional manner. “Townsend Detective Agency. Ah, hello, Charlie.” Bosley switched the speaker phone on and placed the receiver down. 

“Hello, Bosley, are the angels all with you?” Charlie asked, but his usual soft, laid back tone was gone. He sounded very serious and business like. Bosley replied, “Ah, yes, Charlie. Oh, that is Kelly and Jill are here.” There was a brief moment of silence before Charlie asked, “Where is Sabrina?” 

Bosley exchanged glances with Kelly and Jill, and then looking at the speaker phone he answered. “Well, she is with our client, Charlie.” Again a moment of silence came over the room. 

Kelly closed the file she had been reading. Charlie’s tone was worrying her. “Charlie, what’s bothering you?” She asked.

“Probably nothing, angel, but it would appear that our client has not been totally forthcoming with us.” He paused. Jill sat on the edge of Bosley’s desk and after glancing at Kelly, she looked at the speaker phone, waiting for Charlie to speak again. “The fingerprint results are back and Madison Greenwood doesn’t exist. The glass that Jill gave Bosley had fingerprints belonging to a Marcia Bertolli.” 

Charlie paused once again, as Kelly looked at her lap and then at the speaker phone. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, “Are you sure Charlie?” Bosley studied Kelly’s concerned expression, but remained silent. 

“Yes, angel, I’m sure. The results are conclusive. Does that name mean anything to either of you?” Charlie asked, but already knew the answer. 

Kelly sighed, looked at Bosley then Jill and replied. “Well, yes, you remember her - Jill, from the academy.” She asked her friend, sure that Jill would remember. Jill didn’t reply right away, as she ran the name through her head. Kelly carried on recanting her memories, in the hope it would jog Jill’s. “You remember, she was that strawberry blonde, pale, freckled, studious girl who always sat at the back of the class, and was very aloof. She latched onto Bri.” 

Jill stood up, excited that she now remembered Marcia Bertolli, and pointing at Kelly, said, “Yeah, I remember her. Wait a minute - what happened to her?” 

Kelly smiled, and shook her head at how ditzy Jill could be sometimes. ”Well, the attention she showed Sabrina was unwelcome, and unreciprocated. I know that much.” 

Jill wagged her finger, as she thought out loud. “Yeah, she sent Bri notes and always wanted to go out with her.” 

Kelly nodded in agreement, and then turning to the speaker phone, carried on. “She had Sabrina cornered in the locker room one day, and if me and two other cadets hadn’t walked in, who knows what Marcia was planning on doing. I always guessed that Bri had just had enough that day, and spoke to one of the instructors.” Kelly paused, looking at her hands, then back up at Jill and finished. “It was only a few days later that Marcia was gone, but we never knew exactly why she left. That was all kept quiet.” Jill just nodded, and sat back on the edge of the desk. Charlie explained exactly what had happened after Sabrina’s confrontation in the locker room.

“Sabrina never reported Marcia, Kelly. It was one of the other cadets who entered the locker room with you, who reported it. In his report of the incident, the senior instructor noted Sabrina’s reluctance to report Marcia, and that she requested it be dealt with unofficially. Sabrina felt that Marica was very naive and a crush had simply gotten out of hand. An incident of this kind would end Marcia’s police career and cause her removal from the academy.” 

There was silence in the room. Kelly smiled, and thought about how much she loved Sabrina, and how kind spirited of her to go that far for someone who was basically a pest. She didn’t think she would have been so gracious if it had happened to her. 

Charlie continued. “The senior instructor decided that if an incident of this nature were leaked to the media, it wouldn’t do the academy or the LAPD any good. As Sabrina was a reluctant witness, he decided to err on the side of caution and interview Marcia. He planned to offer her an ultimatum. She could move classes, have no further contact with Sabrina, and accept this as her final chance to graduate; or leave the academy.” 

Jill sighed, and said, “I guess she decided to leave then.” 

“Actually, no, Jill. She didn’t. She was told to think about it overnight, and if she was staying, to report to her new class in the morning. She began to have what the instructor thought was a panic attack, but the hospital diagnosed a complete nervous breakdown. She was admitted to The Lawns Psychiatric Centre here in LA, and was discharged from there twelve months ago.”

Kelly’s eyes widened as she opened the file she was holding. “Bert Simmons, he was at The Lawns as an inpatient for the past two years, and only got discharged seven months ago.” 

Jill smiled. Bosley sat up, leaned forward, and pointed with a pencil at the file Kelly held. “That’s it. That’s the link, right there,” He excitedly said. 

Still questions hung unanswered in the air. Why had she used a false name to hire them? Were the events at the bar really the acts of some bigoted mindless thugs? 

“So, what do we know so far, angels?” Charlie asked. 

Kelly started. “Well, Madison is actually Marcia. She has a history of mental health issues. She knows one of the men, Bert Simmons, who’s been seen terrorising customers and staff at the bar. He was probably driving the pick-up, which tried to run Jill down. He was at the same psychiatric hospital, at the same time as Marcia, so it’s a fair bet that’s where they met.” 

Jill continued. “The diary entries must mean MB for Marcia Bertolli followed by the time in 24 hour format and then . . . BH?”

Kelly smiled, as the letters finally stood for something. “Boathouse, it’s the meeting place, his boathouse!”

Bosley sat back in his chair and asked, “So, Marcia has set this whole thing up herself. For what, an insurance job?” 

Charlie interjected. “No, I don’t think so, Bosley. An insurance job would be a one off incident, then she would be gone with the money. She has gone to a lot of trouble to make sure that none of you recognised her. No, this has taken time. This has taken planning. The question is why?” 

Jill’s face turned unusually serious, as she remembered what Mel and Sandra had told her and Bosley the day before. Standing up, Jill turned a full circle, with her hands covering her mouth. She looked to Bosley first and then to Kelly. Lowering her hands, said, “Oh, my Lord!” 

Bosley and Kelly exchanged glances, as Jill continued. 

“Mel said that Madison, or rather Marcia, had been preoccupied and obsessed, talking about a past love - someone who broke her heart. Mel realised that her relationship with Madison wasn’t working. If Madison could throw herself at someone else, as quick as she had at Sabrina, then she didn’t have what she thought she did with Madison.” Jill looked for acknowledgement from Bosley. She persisted. “Remember, Bos, how hurt she was at hearing Madison talk about a lost love, and how she wanted to take Madison’s pain away and to make Madison hers. When she saw her with Bri, she realised that she couldn’t make Madison love her. She already loved someone else - she loves Bri!”

“This has taken the work of a woman scorned.” Kelly said, with her heart pounding hard in her chest. The realisation of what they had unwittingly let Sabrina walk straight into became painfully apparent to her. 

“Yes, angel, it would appear so.” said Charlie, before Bosley asked, “Are you saying what I think your saying?” 

“Yes, Bosley, this has all been a scam, so that Sabrina could be delivered to Marcia. I am afraid I have unwittingly put Sabrina in danger.” Charlie’s unusually serious, and very concerned tone worried all three of them, as he continued. “Kelly, Jill, Bosley, I want you to go and get Sabrina out of there. Do whatever you have to, but get Sabrina out! I’ll contact the police and have them meet you there.”

Kelly was already disappearing through the door, with Jill close behind. Bosley replaced the telephone receiver, and grabbing his jacket, called after them. “Hey wait for me!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

The sunlight streamed in through the partially open slats on the blinds. Dust could be seen in the light, spiralling around in front of the window. The main door remained locked. The bar was empty and eerily quiet, apart from the jukebox which played Yvonne Ellerman’s “If I Can’t Have You.”

“If I can’t have you I don’t want nobody baby. . .”

Sabrina called out. “Hey, Madison, you in here? Madison?” There was no immediate response from Madison. Sabrina was starting to get a little unnerved. When she heard a noise behind her, it was a chair scraping across the floor. She turned around quickly to see Madison stand up and walk towards her. She took a drink from the beer bottle she was carrying. Sabrina could see that Madison was drunk, and was using the bar to prop herself up. Looking Sabrina up and down, Madison smiled, offering Sabrina a drink from her bottle. Sabrina politely refused the offer with a smile and a wave of her hand.

“So, why are you closed?” Sabrina asked, looking around. Madison laughed, and moving in closer, put her arm around Sabrina’s shoulder.

“I’ve closed for good. This place has served its purpose, dear Sabrina.” 

Madison leaned in, trying to kiss Sabrina, who wriggled out of Madison’s embrace causing her to nearly fall over. Sabrina put some space between them by walking over to the pool table. She turned with her hand up to her mouth, and pointed at Madison. “You know, I really wish you would stop doing that!” Looking down at the floor, and then back up at Madison she said, “It’s a pretend relationship, Madison -” Sabrina didn’t get to finish. She raised her hands at the sight of the revolver in Madison’s right hand. “Ah . . . you wanna put the gun down!” 

Madison finished off her bottle of beer. “You don’t give the orders around here! I DO!” She shouted, pointing the gun towards Sabrina. Madison swung it quickly down and to the left, and then fired it at the pool table, making Sabrina jump. 

It was obvious how unstable Madison was, and Sabrina didn’t want to antagonize her any further. She held both hands up in front of her, motioning with them for Madison to remain calm, and voiced her concern. “Ok, let’s just stay calm . . . don’t do anything you’re gonna regret.” 

Madison sneered at Sabrina. “Oh, the smart top of the class, Cadet Duncan! How very, very stupid you and your two friends really are!” 

“Cadet Duncan. Do I know her?” Sabrina thought. 

Madison walked right up to Sabrina, and pressed the gun against her chest, pushing her back against the pool table. “Oh, those cogs are a turning, aren’t they darling?” She said, laughing. Sabrina thought hard about who this woman that knew her was. 

“Turn, turn, turn, you ruined my life! You broke my heart, Cadet Duncan!” There was a pause before she carried on. “But I still love you. I will always love you!” 

Sabrina suddenly knew who she was. “Marcia? Marcia Bertolli?” She asked in a surprised tone. Marcia grinned and stood back, letting Sabrina take a good look at her. “I knew you wouldn’t forget me. I know we can be happy!” 

Sabrina shook her head, and said gently, “Marcia, there is no we. There never was an, us . . .” 

Before she could say anything else, Marcia screamed, making Sabrina jump. “Don’t you lie to me! Don’t you ever lie to me!” 

Sabrina’s heart was pounding. How on earth would she get out of this one? Marcia was definitely unhinged, and fixated on her. This was going to end very badly, Sabrina thought. Just then there was a loud bang. The back door to the bar was thrown open, and Kelly and Jill entered cautiously with guns drawn, which was a welcome sight. Marcia moved to Sabrina’s side, and held the gun to her face. “Welcome, welcome. Come on in and join our little party. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out.” 

“Why don’t you put the gun down, Marcia, it’s over.” Kelly said. 

Marcia pushed Sabrina into the dance floor area, and kept her gun trained on her. “I’ll decide when it’s over, not you!” 

The jukebox continued to play. “If I can’t have you, I don’t want nobody baby . . .” Kelly and Jill exchanged concerned glances. “The police will be here any minute. You won’t get away!” Jill urgently explained.

Marcia just laughed. “She ruined my life and broke my heart! Don’t you see how much I love her?” 

Sabrina raised her hands again, and tried to reason with Marcia. “I told you already, I was never in love with you. This is all in your head!”

Marcia paced back and forth, continuing to hold the gun on Sabrina. She rubbed her temple with her free hand, as she spoke, “No! No! No! You want to be with ME!” 

Sabrina shook her head and spoke gently. “Marcia, there is no ‘we’. There never was an ‘us’. You want it to be, but it’s never going to happen.” 

Marcia stopped pacing, and began to stab the air in front of Sabrina with the gun, as she shouted, “You’re lying! You’re lying to me! I know you love me!” It was then that she began to sob, as she drew the gun into her palms.

Sabrina looked down at the floor and then up at Kelly. Both Kelly and Jill still had their guns trained on Marcia. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. 

Sabrina put her hand out and touched Marcia’s arm. “We can help you.” Marcia snatched her arm back, and then pointed the gun right at Sabrina’s face again. “You had me thrown out of the academy!”

Jill sighed. “No, she didn’t, you were ill.” She tried to explain in a gentle voice.

Kelly also tried to reason with her. “What do you want, Marcia? What do you think this will achieve?” 

Marcia looked at Kelly with distain. “I’ll have Sabrina, and you won’t!” 

Kelly shook her head, as Jill shouted. “The police will be here, and you won’t be able to leave. We don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Marcia replied coldly. “If I can’t have Sabrina, no one will!” 

“We’ve got two guns trained on you. You shoot and we’ll shoot!” Kelly said defiantly.

Marcia held the gun in both hands, pointing right at Sabrina. She tried steadying her aim, while cocking her gun. Jill and Kelly cocked their guns too. Sabrina held her hands out and began to reason with her friends. She looked at Kelly and asked, “Kelly, do ya trust me?” 

Kelly nodded, and said, “Yes, of course I do.” 

Sabrina smiled and swallowed. “Good, ok, I want you and Jill to put your guns down. She can’t hurt me, I promise.” Sabrina began to motion to Kelly with her hand, in a slow downward motion, to put the gun down. Kelly looked at Jill and nodded that it was ok, and they should do as Sabrina asked. The sound of police sirens drew closer.

Looking at Marcia, Sabrina smiled. Pointing at her gun she said, “I put blanks in your gun a couple of days ago.” Marcia scowled at her and laughed. “Well, how do you know I didn’t know that and put the real bullets back in?”

Sabrina pointed at the pool table, where Madison had fired the gun a few moments ago. “No, you didn’t, otherwise there would be a bullet hole in that pool table, where you just fired at it.” 

Kelly sighed and smiled in relief that Sabrina had the foresight to exchange the bullets for blanks. 

“Come on, give me the gun before you get hurt.” Sabrina said, as she walked slowly towards Marcia, holding out her hand. “Police officers will be in here any moment. When they see you with a gun held on me, they’ll shoot you if you don’t put it down. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Tears fell from Marcia’s eyes, making her mascara run down her cheeks. She looked at the gun and then half-laughed, as she began to sob. “You do care, you don’t want me hurt.” 

Sabrina smiled and shook her head. “No one wants to see you get hurt, Marcia.” 

Marcia held out her free hand and gently stroked Sabrina’s cheek. “All I ever wanted was for you to be mine.” Sabrina remained motionless, and said nothing, trying to gain Marcia’s trust. Marcia smiled. “Angel, be mine?” Marcia pleaded, as she moved to give up her gun to Sabrina. 

Jill darted for the door to warn the approaching officers that the threat had been neutralized. Her timing was off, and the four officers knocked her down when they threw the door open and made their way into the bar with their guns drawn high. Kelly, watched, horrified. Marcia pulled her hand back holding onto the gun and pulling Sabrina closer to her. The room was full of police officers who were shouting at Marcia to put the gun down and release Sabrina. 

“Sabrina! Sabrina! Get down!” Kelly shouted, but her voice was almost drowned out by the police officers commands to Marcia. 

Marcia turned, pointing the gun at the officers. Sabrina pulled free of her but turned to shout. “Marcia! NOOOOO!” As several shots were fired in succession, both Marcia and Sabrina hit the floor in different directions. Kelly and Jill called out at the same time.

“SABRINA!” 

The officers moved in and kicked the gun away from Marcia, who lay motionless on the floor. The song on the jukebox seemed to be on a perpetual loop and was playing for a fourth time, with the chorus now belting out again. “If I can’t have you, I don’t want nobody baby, if I can’t have you . . .”

Sabrina stood up, and running her hands through her hair, turned around to face where Marcia now lay motionless on the floor. Pointing at her, she said, “Ah, No! She didn’t even have bullets in her gun, damn it!” 

Kelly came to Sabrina’s side. Throwing her arms around her, she held her tight. She then noticed the blood on her shirt. “Sabrina, you’re hurt!” She exclaimed. Sabrina examined her shirt, pulled at it, then shook her head. “No, it’s not my blood.” 

Kelly sighed in relief and leaned in. She gently placed a hand on Sabrina’s cheek, then kissed her on the opposite cheek. Jill noticed the open display of affection. She walked up to her two friends, with her hands behind her back and coyly asked, “So I guess you two finally had that talk.” 

Sabrina and Kelly blushed slightly and grinned, holding hands they nodded. Both replied simultaneously. “Yeah” and “Yes.” 

Jill laughed and threw her arms around her two friends. All three angels enjoyed a group hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lesbian owner of a gay bar is harassed and threatened she turns to the angels for help to find the culprit. All is not as it first seems though and one of the Angels is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> The story is complete so I am posting all of it in one go. I have set the rating to mature due to a scene in the final chapter.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

It was early evening back at the Townsend Detective Agency Office. Sabrina sat on the sofa, with Kelly perched on the arm next to her. Kelly’s hand rubbed Sabrina’s back reassuringly. Jill stood at the bar making a drink as Bosley lounged back in his chair. 

Charlie had just phoned, and was halfway through his conversation with Bosley and the angels. His voice displayed his usual calm, polite and caring manner. “Well, angels, the police are satisfied with our accounts of the events leading up to Marcia’s death. It would appear that she was totally obsessed with Sabrina. They are planning on charging Bert Simmons and his two companions with criminal damage and assault - if they can find Mickey that is.” 

Bosley leaned forward in his seat, and asked, “Ah, Charlie, will we be submitting a bill to Marcia’s estate? I mean, we spent five days on this case, and the costs have mounted up.”

The angels all shook their heads in disbelief that Bosley was thinking about the books at this time. Charlie soon put a stop to his idea. “No, Bosley, we’ll just write this one off, and chalk it up to experience.” Bosley went to protest, but noticed the angel’s reaction, and then gave it up as a lost cause.

There was a pause before Charlie continued. “Sabrina, how are you feeling, angel?” Sabrina looked over at the speaker phone. She then looked up at Kelly, who smiled down at her. She replied, “Ah, Charlie, I’m ok thanks.” 

“I’m glad, angel. It’s been a very unfortunate case, but so long as you’re ok. Well done, angels, enjoy your weekend. I must go now.” 

Bosley and the three angels replied, in unison, “Bye, Charlie!” 

Jill walked over to Kelly and Sabrina with a coffee in her hand. The weekend was ahead of them. Their days off would enable them to put some distance between the events of the week, and their next case. Knowing that Kelly and Sabrina would want to spend the weekend together, Jill teased her two friends.

“Hey, I thought we could spend the weekend at my beach house. We could have a party Saturday night. What do you think?” 

Both Kelly and Sabrina stammered and looked at each other. They didn’t want to let their friend down, but wanted to be with each other, especially following the week’s events. 

Sabrina and Kelly began to speak at the same time. “Ah . . . well, see . . .” Sabrina started, when Kelly began to say “I was going to --” They both looked at each other and nodded. Kelly continued, “Sure, we’d love to.” 

Jill laughed. “Really! I was so sure you’d want to spend the weekend together.” 

Both Sabrina and Kelly laughed. “Oh, very funny, Jill.” Sabrina said, as she pulled a cushion from behind her, and threw it at Jill.

***

Kelly and Sabrina were back at Kelly’s house by 8.30 pm that night. Kelly placed two mugs of coffee on the table in front of Sabrina. She was sitting with her left leg tucked under her, facing towards Kelly. Sabrina put her hand on Kelly’s shoulder and Kelly stroked Sabrina’s cheek. They were finally alone with the truth that they both felt the same way. Kelly looked down at her lap.

“Hey, why are you so serious?” Sabrina asked. She placed her index finger under Kelly’s chin, and gently lifted Kelly’s head, so she could look in her eyes. Kelly shook her head, and smiled. “Oh, I’m ok, just thinking about this past week . . . I thought she was going to kill you, I –” 

Sabrina pulled Kelly forward and their foreheads touched. Sabrina rubbed the back of Kelly’s neck with her hand and spoke softly, “Hey, hey. Its ok, she didn’t. I’m here, here to stay, so stop worrying!” 

Kelly moved her head to the side and kissed Sabrina. She Slid her tongue into Sabrina’s mouth, and let it explore, letting their tongues slide together around each other’s mouths. Their kiss became more passionate, as Sabrina pushed Kelly back against the arm of the sofa. She kissed Kelly’s neck, cheek and mouth again. Her hands slid down to Kelly’s blouse buttons, and unbuttoned them one by one, exposing Kelly’s breasts. Sliding her hands inside the blouse with one hand around her back, and the other caressing her breasts. Sabrina gently stroked Kelly’s skin and traced the outline of her firm, full breasts with her fingers, and then her mouth. She began to pay Kelly’s firm nipples attention, sucking on them one at a time, while she listened to Kelly moaning with pleasure. Kelly shivered, displaying goose bumps with each loving touch and kiss placed upon it by Sabrina. It wasn’t long before she was kissing her way down Kelly’s body, laying kisses across her abdomen. 

Kelly pulled at Sabrina’s shirt, dislodging it from her pants so that she could feel her skin. Her hands slid up under the white cotton shirt, and gently, lovingly stroked her back. Sabrina kissed and sucked on Kelly’s breasts more passionately, once she felt the hot touch of Kelly’s hand on her skin. Its warmth and love felt so good to her. Finally, they were in each other’s arms after so long. Kelly couldn’t believe how good it felt, as Sabrina’s tongue circled and licked her hard nipples. She then took them in turn, and sucked them firmly, occasionally biting them playfully. This sent deep shivers through Kelly’s body.

Kelly whispered, “I love you so much.” 

Sabrina moved back up to Kelly’s mouth, and kissed her tenderly and slowly. She replied first with a wink and followed it with, “And I you, angel.” Sabrina hovered where she was, letting out a long slow sigh. Kelly looked at her coyly, and smiling, looked down between Sabrina’s legs. Having just unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, she had slid her hand inside and was firmly, but slowly moving her hand back and forth against Sabrina’s crotch. Her fingers felt out and found Sabrina’s clit much to her pleasure. Sabrina couldn’t believe how great it felt. 

Kelly teased her. “I think someone’s very happy.” Sabrina just moaned, and kissed Kelly even more passionately than before. Kelly teased her girlfriend in every way she could; gently caressing her while she kissed Sabrina’s neck, then playfully nipped it. Sabrina worked her hands down to Kelly’s legs, and slid them up under skirt. She gently caressed her legs as she made her way up, pulling her skirt up with each stroke. Kelly arched her back as Sabrina’s tongue teased her nipple by rolling over it and then flicking back and forth, before she gently began to suck it. Sabrina pulled Kelly’s panties down, enough to give her access to her very wet mound, and her very sensitive clit. Kelly gasped as Sabrina slowly and gently slid two fingers around her clit. Sabrina teased her, before sliding her fingers inside Kelly, and rubbed her clit with her thumb. She was totally aroused and thought she would explode with the sensation and sheer pleasure she was receiving from her love. 

Her nails dug into Sabrina’s shoulders, and she bit into her neck. Moaning and gasping as her girlfriend rhythmically pushed her fingers further inside in a firm and fast pumping motion. Sabrina went deeper with each thrust, and rubbed Kelly’s clit more intently. Sabrina could feel Kelly’s vagina tighten around her fingers, with each thrust she made. Kelly felt Sabrina’s body stiffen as her muscles tensed. She groaned out loud. Her whole body shook, and jerked in unison with Kelly’s as they came together. As Sabrina slowly and gently pulled her fingers out of Kelly, they collapsed in a loving embrace and kissed each other tenderly.

The perspiration which covered both of them made their hair stick to their faces. Sabrina brushed Kelly’s hair off her face, and leaned in and kissed her slowly with so much passion that Kelly’s body trembled and ached for more. Sabrina shifted her position on the sofa; she was now laid on it beside Kelly. She grinned and propped herself up on one arm. Kelly blushed and asked, “What are you grinning at?” 

Sabrina looked down at Kelly’s chest, and with her fingers she slowly opened the blouse. She gently began to caress Kelly’s breast slowly. Kelly was enjoying the sensation, and smiled lovingly at Sabrina. Lifting her hand up, she brushed Sabrina’s hair off her face, so that she could see those beautiful big brown eyes. 

“I asked what you were grinning at, Bri?” Kelly asked again.

Sabrina’s smile was mischievous. She continued to stroke Kelly’s breast, as she looked away and then back into Kelly’s sexy green eyes, before replying, “Well, I never expected --” Sabrina was unable to finish her thoughts, due to her embarrassment over thinking them in the first place. 

But Kelly knew exactly where she was going with this, and playfully punched Sabrina in the shoulder, as she replied in a teasing manner. “Well, honey, you’re not the only one with any experience around here!” They both laughed, and Sabrina fell off the sofa and landed hard on the floor. Kelly laughed even more, as did Sabrina. Kelly decided that she had better ask if Sabrina was ok. 

Sabrina’s reply was as quick witted as usual. “Hey! There was I thinking that I wasn’t the kick out of bed type!”

Kelly smiled and bent down, sliding her hand across Sabrina’s cheek to caress it. She then said, “Oh, honey, I would never kick you out of bed!” and then Kelly leaned in to kiss Sabrina softly and lovingly on the lips.

They both felt complete for the first time in their lives; they finally had what they had wanted for all these years -- each other. Both angels were now truly in heaven!

The End


End file.
